The cure
by Mazzola Jackson Snape
Summary: Rony comeu os chocolates que Harry tinha ganhado de Romilda Vane, mas logo se sentiu sendo sufocado. Harry leva Rony para enfermaria, mas no caminho encontra Severus Snape patrulhando os corredores.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** The Cure

**Autor:** Mazzola Jackson

**Shipper:** SS/RW

**Gênero:** drama mistério romance.

**Advertências:** envenenamento, mpreg, relação aluno/professor slash **NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA!**

**Resumo: **Rony comeu os chocolates que Harry tinha ganhado de Romilda Vane, mas logo se sentiu sendo sufocado. Harry leva Rony para enfermaria, mas no caminho encontra Severus Snape patrulhando os corredores.

**Pretensão de capítulos: 10**

**Capitulo um: Um presente suspeito**

Em seu sexto ano Rony Weasley tinha começado a namorar Lavander Brown, porque estava cansado de ficar na sombra de Harry, mas também porque tinha conquistado o posto de goleiro do time de sua casa e estava feliz. E na sua estreia tinha ganhado o jogo defendendo tão bem os aros de seu campo. Hufflepuff não deve nem chance de marcar nenhum ponto aquele ano e já estava descartado para o conquista da taça de quadribol do ano. Ate mesmo Minerva estava surpresa em ver aquele jogo. Harry sabia que seu melhor amigo era um bom goleiro, mas não pensava que fosse ser tanto assim, parecia que Rony tinha triplicado para defender os três aros ao mesmo tempo. Gryffindor tinha ganhado o jogo de 370 a zero pontos. Aquele foi o jogo que ficaria para a historia de Hogwarts.

Outro que não dava credito no que tinha visto era Severus Snape, ele poderia odiar o quadribol, mas quando gryffindor jogava ele assistia e nessa estreia de um novo goleiro ele nunca pensou que fosse ver um ruivo tão valente a ponto de quase triplicar em seus aros. Nem mesmo Dumbledore estava acreditando no que tinha assistido nesse jogo. E naquele momento tinha olheiros técnicos de times de quadribol, alguns deles certamente queria aquele goleiro para defender seus aros.

Rony sorria enquanto abraçava o resto da equipe de sua casa, ele estava feliz por ter defendido os aros de gryffindor tão bem a ponto de Hufflepuff estar fora do campeonato de quadribol, aquela foi a pior humilhação que a casa dos texugos recebeu. Então Rony foi puxado para um lado quando estava no chão com os colegas de equipe.

-Que tal jogar nas Harpias? –perguntou um homem de meia idade.

-Nem pensar. –respondeu voltando para os amigos, ele não queria ser jogador de quadribol.

-E Chuddley Cannons? –perguntou um próximo homem que tentava obter aquele jogador.

-Isso é ridículo, eu nunca pensei em ser jogador de quadribol, não insistam. –respondeu o ruivo começando a ficar furioso.

-O que pretende ser então? –perguntou um dos olheiros.

-Historiador. Com sua licença. –respondeu indo para dentro de Hogwarts sendo que aqueles homens não lhe deixaria em paz.

Os colegas de Rony não conseguiam acreditar que o ruivo disse simplesmente aquilo. Harry estava confuso com a decisão de seu melhor amigo, era simplesmente confuso aquilo tudo, seu amigo odiava escrever e se decidiu ser historiador, como era aquilo.

-Tem certeza do que disse? –perguntou Harry depois que entraram na torre de gryffindor para um banho.

-Olha, eu nunca quis ser jogador de quadribol e nem auror, eu sempre soube que queria escrever historias desde criança. –respondeu entrando num box do banheiro masculino para um banho calmo.

Boquiaberto Harry deixou passar. Ginny Weasley sabia que seu irmão estava falando sério sobre aquilo. Ela adorava ler as coisas que seu irmão escrevia, mas ele nunca mostrou para ninguém e sempre guardava para si mesmo, afinal não queria compartilhar nada com ninguém, só sua irmã. E ninguém nunca viu Rony trabalhando em historias. Ginny sabia onde seu irmão gostava de escrever, mas agora que ele começou a namorar Lavander, ela duvidava que seu irmão teria tempo para fugir das garras da garota mas odiada de gryffindor, ela precisava proteger seu irmão, ou com certeza ele não conseguiria concluir seu futuro, não ao lado dela.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Naquela noite teve festa em gryffindor pela vitória em quadribol, mas o goleiro não apareceu graças a Ginny que tinha resolvido levar seu irmão para longe de Lavander para que ele pudesse escrever um pouco. Ela sabia que seu irmão não daria conta daquela garota ciumenta.

-Porque não termina com Lavander, ela realmente não entenderia seus sonhos para futuro. Antes que você chegasse na festa eu vi ela falando com um dos olheiros que ainda esta aqui, ela disse que ia convence-lo a aceitar ser goleiro de Chuddley Cannons. –disse Ginny abraçando seu irmão.

-Aquela vadia! Eu sempre disse que não queria ser jogador profissional. –respondeu Rony furioso.

-Bom, não é todas as meninas que respeita os sonhos do namorado. E eu não namorarei Harry, percebi que ele é mais afim de Hermione do que de mim…

-Harry disse que vê nossa família, como se realmente fosse a família dele, ele realmente não quer cometer um "incesto" –disse Rony interrompendo sua irmã.

-hahaha. Harry as vezes é muito inocente. –respondeu Ginny sem entender porque aquilo tudo.

-Harry foi criado por muggles o que esperava deles? –perguntou Rony se sentando numas das cadeiras da sala de aulas vazias que eles tinham entrado.

Rony pegou sua varinha e conjurou seu caderno e conjurou pena e tinteiro, tentaria terminar aquela parte do conto que escrevia havia três dias. Ginny sorriu para seu irmão que tinha começado a se concentrar em suas escritas, o garoto não era muito inteligente, mas escrevia muito bem e adorava escrever contos de ninar, ele sabia que viveria bem escrevendo contos. Rony só não tinha certeza de que seus pais adoraria um filho que ficaria o tempo todo em casa sem fazer nada, mas escrevendo seus contos. Rony tinha certeza de que conseguiria fazer fortuna escrevendo contos, disso ele poderia se dar conta.

-Bem eu não sei como os muggles criaram Harry, mas não acha que o garoto é muito inocente? É como se ele nunca tinha ouvido falar de sexo ou bruxaria…

-Ginny querida, acho que devia me deixar escrever antes que eu acabe manchando a estória com coisas envolvendo sexo. –resmungou Rony, por pouco ele não começava a escrever sobre contos eróticos.

-Desculpe. –disse Ginny envergonhada de ter atrapalhado a escrita de seu irmão.

-Pelo que vejo devia dar um basta para Harry, afinal ele parece não ligar para as meninas que ficam babando por ele. –resmungou Rony terminando de escrever um paragrafo de seu conto.

-Eu nunca tive esperanças mesmo, acho que o caminho anda e vou seguir em frente. –respondeu resolvendo ficar quieta e deixar seu irmão continuar escrevendo as historias que ele gostava de imaginar e escrever.

Ginny sabia que seu irmão queria ter a vida que ele quer, mesmo que sua mãe não aprovaria, ela queria que seu irmão fosse feliz de seu próprio jeito. Ela sabia que Rony tinha algum esconderijo em seu próprio quarto onde guardava todas as suas historias escritas e ela queria que seu irmão publicasse elas o quanto antes e começasse a viver sua vida como queria.

-Porque não publica suas historias prontas? –perguntou ela de repente.

-Acha que devo publica-las já? –perguntou Rony, ele sempre soube que queria publicar historia, mas não sabia que alguém quereria lê-los.

-Deve, não quer que mamãe te prende em casa por não conseguir um emprego a altura dela não é? –respondeu franzindo o cenho.

-Ótimo, no natal irei para casa. Pegarei as outras historias e mandarei publicar. Irá pra casa comigo? –perguntou Rony parando de escrever um pouco.

-Sim. –respondeu.

Então os dois resolveram voltar para a sala comunal, apesar de ter passado do toque de recolher, nenhum dos dois queriam pegar detenção naquele dia. Quando Rony entrou na sala comunal de gryffindor ele foi direto para Lavander e terminou com ela, dizendo que não gostava de garotas manipuladoras e que ela fosse procurar outro otário para namorar que ele já estava de saco cheio das coisas que ela diz. Ginny olhou seu irmão sem poder crer que ele realmente disse tudo aquilo, mas era aquilo tudo que ela achava de Lavander também, essa era umas das garotas de quem não queria ser amiga nunca.

Harry tinha percebido que seu amigo, seu melhor amigo estava agindo estranho, nunca tinha visto Rony agindo daquele jeito. Resolveu que precisava saber o que estava acontecendo com o amigo para agir daquele jeito.

-O que deu em você? –perguntou assim que se viram sozinhos no quarto masculino.

-Não gosto de que ninguém mande na minha vida, já decidi meu futuro e não vou desistir dele por causa de mulheres manipuladoras. Ginny me contou o que ouviu de Lavander, sabia que ela tentaria me convencer para ser jogador? Eu nunca quis ser jogador profissional e se isso continuar temo que gryffindor vai fica ser goleiro esse ano. –respondeu colocando o pijama. Ele não daria bola para a festa que ainda corria no salão comunal.

-Tem certeza do que esta dizendo? –perguntou completamente confuso, sentou em sua cama e viu um embrulho em forma de coração.

-Tenho a maior certeza do mundo, se me conhecesse como minha irmã conhece, saberia que eu não gosto de quadribol, prefiro torcer. –respondeu se deitando.

Harry abriu o embrulho estranhando, mas ouviu atentamente ao amigo, afinal era seu melhor amigo e se ele já tinha traçado seu futuro, então quem melhor que ele para apoia-lo. Harry sabia que seu amigo queria ser escritor, mas ainda lhe custava crer que Rony, de todas as pessoas queria ser escritor sendo que ele não gostava de fazer suas tarefas escolares. No embrulho Harry encontrou chocolates, bufou.

-Alguém já esta adiantando o dia dos namorados? –perguntou Rony ao perceber que seu amigo bufava em sua cama.

-Sim, mas eu não quero isso. Quer? –perguntou entregando o embrulho para o amigo.

Rony aceitou somente um, afinal não queria ser o guloso naquele momento, mas mal comeu começou a se sentir sufocado. Harry na hora puxou o amigo pelo ombro e foi direto para a enfermaria.

-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota autor:**

**Minha primeira longfic desse shipper, mas dê um credito sei que vocês gostaram! Esse é mais um presente para a querida Herykha!**

**Espero que vocês gostem, vejo vocês em breve com certeza!**

**Ate breve**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dois: Envenenado**

Harry e Rony estava no corredor, Rony apoiado em Harry já que não conseguia andar direito e essa se sufocando ainda mais. Harry não entendia porque Rony estava se sufocando, afinal sempre via seu melhor amigo comendo chocolates. No caminho para a enfermaria encontraram com Snape, mas Rony acabou desmaiando e tendo um ataque epilético.

-Rony! –exclamou Harry não conseguindo segurar o amigo.

-O que esta acontecendo Potter? –perguntou o professor Snape chegando perto dos dois.

-Eu não sei, Rony ficou estranho desde que comeu um chocolate e ele nunca foi alérgico. –respondeu Harry completamente assustado com o amigo.

-Que chocolate? –perguntou o professor ele sabia que o chocolate poderia ter alguma droga desconhecida para o jovem.

-Por sorte eu trouxe a caixa para que Pomfrey pudesse ver se não foi envenenada. –respondeu mostrando a caixa para o professor.

Severus Snape era conhecido por distinguir uma poção só pelo simples cheiro, ficou mais chocado ainda quando descobriu que poção era que estava no chocolate.

-Quem deu esse "presente"? –perguntou o professor lançando feitiços em Rony para que ele parasse de se debater.

-Eu não sei estava na minha cama sem bilhete, o que esta no chocolate? –respondeu Harry com medo de perder seu melhor amigo.

-Seu amigo é alérgico a poção do amor…

-Vane, Romilda Vane, quando a poderei ver? –perguntou Rony com uma voz débil.

-Procure essa garota Potter e a leve para o diretor, levarei Weasley para enfermaria. –respondeu o professor pegado o ruivo no colo e indo mais rápido para a enfermaria.

Harry entendeu que o professor falava em serio, se Rony era alérgico a amortendia ele era o culpado por entregar um chocolate para seu amigo. Ele precisava encontrar essa garota o quando antes, ninguém machucaria seu amigo assim e saia impune, imagine se fosse ele? Ele não queria nem se imaginar o que aconteceria.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Harry entrou no salão comunal furioso, procurou pela irmã do amigo e pediu que ela ajudasse a encontrar Romilda Vane que ela precisava ir para o diretor, por tentativa de assassinato, mas ele não revelou de quem, para não alarmar a garota. Quando a encontraram Harry agarrou o braço da garota furioso, levou a garota para a saída ali encontrou Snape pronto para dar a senha dos professores.

-Romilda Vane, não sabia que você era louca a ponto de tentar matar um aluno. –disse Snape agarrando o braço dela.

-Eu não fiz nada! –respondeu tentando se soltar do agarre.

-Isso veremos na sala do diretor. Sr. Potter nos acompanhe. –disse o professor.

Os outros alunos que tinha visto o que tinha acontecido olhou estranhando para aquilo tudo. Ginny olhou para Harry e soube que algo não cheirava bem e resolveu se meter e ir.

-O que esta acontecendo Harry? –perguntou baixinho para o garoto.

-Seu irmão foi envenenado, descobriremos mais prometo. –prometeu Harry ainda confuso com as coisas que estava vendo e acontecendo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Na sala do diretor. Dumbledore não entendia o que estava acontecendo quando viu Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Romilda Vane entrando com o Professor Snape. Tinha descoberto que Rony Weasley tinha sido envenenado e levado para St. Mungus por Pomfrey, aquilo era totalmente novidade, ser alérgico a amortendia.

-O que pretendia com a poção do amor Srta. Vane? –perguntou professor Snape furioso, ele odiava poções de amor.

-Conquistar Harry Potter. –respondeu de cabeça baixa.

-Sabe que essas poções são proibidas em Hogwarts? –perguntou Dumbledore não gostando daquele rumo.

-Sim sabia. –respondeu chorando envergonhada.

-E mesmo assim resolveu trazê-la e dar a um aluno, sabia que você acabou envenenado o Sr. Weasley? –perguntou professor Snape completamente fora de si de furioso.

-Não era para ele ter comido. –respondeu apenada, sabendo que seria expulsa de Hogwarts por cometer um delito totalmente grave.

-Rony sempre foi alérgico por dois ingredientes que essa poção contem, por isso que ele não toca em nenhum ingrediente que lhe faz mal, é por isso que ele não é muito bom aluno em poções professor Snape. –disse Ginny chorando nos braços de Harry.

Professor Snape devia imaginar, daquela vez ele tomaria cuidado para que o ruivo não sofresse uma humilhação em poções sendo que era alérgico para alguns ingredientes, pediria uma lista desses possíveis ingredientes. Assim que a ruiva falou os ingredientes e foi para St. Mungus antes que algum medimago desse alguma poção estranha para o garoto.

Dumbledore pediu que Vane arrumasse suas coisas assim que um auror chegou em Hogwarts para acompanhar a garota em suas coisas e vasculhar se tinha mais algo suspeito que ela pudesse guardar e fazer mal a alunos mais jovens. Harry não aceitou os pedidos de desculpas da garota, odiava essas garotas que queria conquistar por meio de poções, isso não era amor. Despois de sair do escritório do professor Harry resolveu ir na enfermaria para saber se era alérgico a algo queria prevenir causar transtorno a si mesmo. Ginny preferiu acompanhar Harry.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Em St. Mungus Snape conseguiu salvar Rony de beber um antidoto barato. Entregou para o garoto um antidoto que ele tinha sempre preparado em seu laboratório de poções. O garoto não protestou afinal sabia que o professor era um mestre nessas ates. Logo sua garganta que tinha sofrido vários danos pelo chocolate envenenado foi logo se desinchando e voltando ao normal.

-Como você sabia? –perguntou Rony incrédulo.

-Sua irmã me deu a lista dos ingredientes que você é alérgico, a que o medimago lhe oferecia tinha um deles, invés de melhorar você ia piorar ainda mais. –respondeu e entregou uma copia da lista dos ingredientes para o medimago e o mesmo entendeu que a poção realmente tinha um ingrediente perigoso para o ruivo.

-Obrigado por nos salvar de realmente matar o garoto. Sua mãe devia nos avisar que você era alérgico garoto! –resmungou o medimago.

-Essas alergias aconteceram quando comecei a estudar em Hogwarts, no começo pensei que fosse o nervosismo, mas agora retiro o que pensei na época. –respondeu envergonhado.

-Humm, manterei essa lista de ingredientes em seu prontuário e sugiro que Madame Pomfrey faça o mesmo, não queremos que aconteça de novo não é mesmo garoto? –respondeu o medimago vendo os sinais vitais do garoto com cuidado.

-Sim, acredito que o professor Snape já tenha feito isso. –respondeu.

-Com certeza. –respondeu o professor olhando atento para os feitiços que o medimago praticava, mesmo sendo um mestre de poções ele conhecia alguns feitiços que os medimago praticava.

-Em algumas horas poderá voltar para a escola, vamos deixar que soro limpe o restante de seu organismo. –disse o medimago saindo do quarto.

Professor Snape resolveu que ficaria por ali, ele se sentou numa poltrona longe da cama, para dar privacidade para o garoto tentar relaxar.

-Obrigado por salvar minha vida hoje professor. –disse o ruivo envergonhado.

-Tudo bem, descanse um pouco. –respondeu o professor pegando uma revista de poções que tinha em cima de uma mesinha do lado da poltrona.

Rony entendeu a deixa, mas estava assustado demais para querer descansar, tinha medo do que aconteceria se dormisse. Era uma pena que não estava com sua varinha, queria um papel e uma pena para escrever, tentar tirar aquela imagem aterradora de sua mente, mais não conseguia. Snape percebeu que o aluno estava inquieto na cama, algo não estava bem ali, resolveu se aproximar do ruivo com cuidado.

-Algo errado? –perguntou o professor com cuidado para não ofender o garoto.

-Só preciso de um pergaminho e uma pena, para tirar essa imagem aterradora de minha mente, nunca perdoarei Romilda Vane por manchar minha mente, minha vida, acho que nunca me apaixonarei em minha vida. –disse apertando a cabeça.

Snape conjurou um pergaminho e pena para o garoto, e logo viu o garoto escrever, escrevia frenético tudo o que vinha em sua mente naquele momento. Entendeu Snape acabou lendo o que o ruivo escrevia e ao mesmo tempo percebia que ele começou a se relaxar, era estranho para ele ver Rony Weasley escrever bastante, tinha conjurado mais pergaminho a medida que ele terminava de escrever um pergaminho frente e verso. Logo Rony entregou os cincos pergaminhos a respeito de Vane para o professor.

-O que faço com isso? –perguntou o professor sem entender porque o ruivo lhe entregava.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu com minha mente, mas ai tem coisas que Romilda queria fazer com Harry. –respondeu franzindo o cenho, no novo pergaminho o professor percebeu que Rony desenhava um coelho.

-Você esta bem? –perguntou confuso.

-Estou professor. –respondeu triste, era como se tivesse perdido algo dentro de si.

-Porque esta triste? –o professor perguntou, ele não estava gostando daquilo, guardou os pergaminhos no bolso, longe das vistas do garoto.

-Romilda Vane me tirou a pureza que eu tinha, quase já não poderei mais escrever minhas historias…

-Queria mesmo ser historiador? –perguntou o professor interrompendo o monologo do aluno.

-Sempre fui escritor, tenho um monte de historias escritas em casa escondido. –respondeu começando a chorar, sua mente estava totalmente em branco naquele momento e nem conseguia se lembrar da ultima historia que tinha escrito.

Snape não dava credito no que ouvia, realmente Romilda tinha machucado o ruivo com esses chocolates venenosos, não sabendo de onde tirou coragem para consolar o aluno, Snape abraçou ao ruivo com cuidado. Rony se assustou com o abraço, mas não se importando se agarrou no professor chorando mais. Snape estava ficando assustado com o choro do aluno.

-Ela vai voltar ao normal, acalme-se. –disse Snape, ele realmente não sabia muito o que dizer naquele momento.

-Eu sei, mas estou triste que as mulheres só pensam em conquistar os homens usando poções perigosas, acho que nunca mais vou cair num rabo de saia que só se aproveita da gente. –resmungou Rony deitado no peito do professor.

Snape não sabia porque, mas algo fez que seu coração de gelo acordasse, nunca pensou que algo tão simples vindo do garoto lhe acordaria, queria proteger aquele ruivo de todas as mulheres que queria se aproveitar dele daquele jeito vil. Esperava que Dumbledore tenha expulsado Romilda Vane do colégio, onde já se viu usar a poção do amor nos alunos que não amavam.

-Você vai ser feliz um dia…

-Acho que não…

Snape levantou o rosto do aluno e com cuidado beijou os lábios do garoto, beijou com cuidado e carinho, não machucaria o ruivo daquele jeito, mas queria que ele soubesse que tinha outros meios para ser feliz. Rony ficou vermelho com aquilo, era a primeira vez que beijava um homem e ainda por cima um professor. Afastou o professor antes que algo machucasse ainda mais o ruivo.

-Desculpe. –disse o professor limpando o rosto molhado do ruivo.

-Porque? É que… é que você sempre foi tão cruel… porque me beijou…? –perguntou o ruivo com medo da resposta, mas ao mesmo tempo sentindo coisas que nunca sentiu.

-Eu não sei, só sei que um dia você vai ser feliz, se não for com uma mulher, um homem pode te fazer feliz. –disse o professor.

-Mais não poderei ter filhos se estiver com um homem…

-Os homens podem engravidar. –respondeu o professor interrompendo o aluno.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota autor:**

**Então o que acharam desse capitulo? É mesmo que Severus Snape disse isso no final? Hilário neh, espero que vocês tenham gostado e comentem, vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve fui…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo três: Se conhecendo**

Rony ficou assustado com a resposta que tinha recebido do professor, afinal nunca tinha visto um homem gravido e muito menos sabia se era possível, mas ele sabia que o professor nunca mentiria, professor Snape era conhecido por sempre revelar a verdade nua e crua. Severus entendeu que o ruivo não conhecia esse lado dos homens e resolveu explicar um pouco para o ruivo os meios da gravidez masculina. Quando terminou deu por si que o soro tinha terminado e o ruivo parecia sonolento, ainda não podia deixar o ruivo dormir sem chegar em Hogwarts antes, o medimago entrou e tirou o tubo do soro no braço do ruivo e deixou que o professor levasse o aluno de volta para Hogwarts.

Logo depois que saiu do hospital com o professor Snape, Rony ficou agradecido que o professor não tentou mais nada com ele, afinal ainda não queria nada serio com ninguém, não depois do que tinha acontecido com ele com os chocolates. Antes de saírem do hospital, Snape tirou o sobretudo e colocou nos ombros de Rony que só estava com seu próprio pijama. Juntos os dois chegaram nos aposentos particulares do professor. Rony ficou vermelho em ver a cama do professor de frente para lareira.

-Venha acompanharei você ate a torre, depois conversamos sobre o beijo, só quero que você tente descansar um pouco dessa noite, amanha é domingo e poderemos conversar melhor ok. –disse o professor, mostrando o caminho para o garoto, afinal não queria constranger o ruivo assim de pronto.

-É que esse foi o meu primeiro beijo com um homem. –respondeu vermelho que nem tomate, estava completamente envergonhado.

-Sei como é, eu sempre fui gay, nunca escondi isso de ninguém. –disse Snape ao lado do ruivo enquanto percorria os corredores.

-Não sabia. –respondeu Rony surpreso com aquela revelação do professor.

-Tive um marido, mas ele morreu na primeira guerra, me deixou um filho, eu acho que ele gostaria de você. Poderá conhece-lo amanha. –respondeu o professor.

-Não acha que esta fazendo demasiados planos, nem sabemos se podemos ou se queremos ficar juntos, de minha parte eu não sei de mais nada…

-Eu sei, eu sei que preciso de uma chance. Olha eu não quero te machucar nem nada pelo estilo, mas quero poder te proteger de todas essas mulheres malvadas de você, só nos dê uma chance de descobrir se somos compatíveis, eu nunca senti isso que estou sentindo nesse momento, foi por isso que te… -interrompeu o professor se sentindo envergonhado naquele momento, afinal tinha chegado a entrada da mulher gorda.

Rony olhou para os olhos pretos de Snape e soube que ele estava sendo muito sincero no que dizia, também tinha visto tristeza naqueles olhos, tinha visto também amor, e por ele. Ele sabia que não podia ficar sem tentar, era como se estivesse apunhalando o professor pelas costas se rejeitasse tudo aquilo que ele tinha vivido aquela noite no hospital. Rony sabia que precisava dar uma chance para que o professor visse se eles poderiam ser felizes juntos, ele só não sabia se sua mãe aceitaria que seu filho tivesse uma relação amorosa com o carrasco de Hogwarts como era chamado na Toca.

-Tudo bem conversaremos amanha. –disse o ruivo de repente.

-Obrigado, prometo que não se arrependera da decisão. –disse o professor beijando a testa do ruivo em frente a mulher gorda que olhava para os dois sem entender o que eles diziam.

-Você é muito gentil, não é realmente um carrasco…

-Meu filho me amoleceu muito, amanha você vai saber porque. Agora entre precisa descansar. –interrompeu o professor feliz de que o ruivo tinha lhe dado uma chance de provar que ele era uma boa pessoa.

-Ate amanha, boa noite professor. –disse o ruivo entrando na torre.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Severus voltou para seus aposentos, ali um elfo lhe esperava para que ele pudesse ir dormir e descansar de cuidar de um garoto hiperativo como era o pequeno Iran, o menino em questão tinha seis anos, seu outro pai tinha morrido num assalto no beco diagonal seis anos atrás, no mesmo dia em que Harry Potter estava conhecendo o mundo magico. Severus se culpava por não ter protegido seu marido naquele tempo, mas agora ele sabia que poderia ser feliz de novo, seu filho Iran era o seu porto seguro.

Iran era uma copia perfeita do ex-marido de Severus, tinha os olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos claros, quase sendo loiros, tinha seis anos e era a maior alegria de Severus dentro de seus aposentos. Seu outro pai que era chamado de Kenny Castle tinha sido um medimago de St. Mungus, ele cuidava da ala da pediatria e dos velhinhos que ficavam no ultimo andar. Kenny tinha sido morto no Beco Diagonal no mesmo dia que Harry Potter visitava o mundo magico pela primeira vez, foi bem na tarde, Snape nunca culpou Harry pelo sucedido ao seu marido, sendo que Hagrid disse que Harry tinha estado com ele na parte da manha, e na tarde tinha levado o garoto novamente para seus tios loucos. Kenny tinha ido para o Beco Diagonal receber os ingredientes para St. Mungus.

Severus depois que enterrou o marido passou a cuidar de seu filho sozinho, com ajuda de seu elfo, um elfo que Severus considerava como se fosse irmãos, afinal o elfo tinha crescido com ele desde que tinha nascido. Seu pai poderia ser um muggle, mas sua mãe tinha abandonado Tobias Snape depois que o mesmo assumiu a paternidade do menino e sua mãe nunca mais viveu naquela casa em Spinner End's. Sua mãe Ellen Prince preferiu não se meter com mais nenhum homem e voltou a morar na casa que seus pais tinha deixado e logo ela tinha deixado para seu único filho. Severus se orgulhava de ser filho de sua mãe. A mesma tinha se orgulhado de ter um filho como Severus e ela tinha conhecido seu neto antes de partir para melhor, vitima de uma doença rara no fígado.

Naquela noite Severus pegou seu filho no colo e levou para a cama, precisava dormir para poder conversar com o ruivo no dia seguinte, queria conhecer mais ao ruivo, queria saber se poderia ser compatíveis e ter uma vida depois dessa guerra, ele sabia que Rony iria com Harry cumprir qualquer missão que Dumbledore desse para o moreno de cicatriz, mas ele não queria deixar Rony tão cedo, era como se sentisse que perderia o ruivo para sempre.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Rony tinha entrado no salão comunal de gryffindor e viu sua irmã deitado no peito de Harry, assim como Hermione, as duas pareciam que tinha chorado um mar de lagrimas, por seus rostos manchados. Harry tinha visto o amigo entrar.

-Rony! –chamou Harry se levantando do meio das garotas.

-Eu estou bem. –respondeu abraçando os amigos e irmã. Sua irmã se grudou nele e não soltou ate segunda ordem de Rony. Rony entendia sua irmã sabia que ela tinha necessidade de lhe proteger mesmo sendo mais velho que ela.

-Que bem. –disse Ginny apertando o abraço em seu irmão.

-Snape me salvou e agora mandou eu ir descansar. E Harry não foi sua culpa, mas agora não ofereça mais para mim coisas que recebeu certo, isso você joga na lareira, ok? –perguntou Rony sorrindo para o amigo.

-Com certeza vou fazer isso, apenas para os chocolates. –respondeu apertando o ombro do amigo e juntos dois resolveram ir para cama, já era tarde e tinha somente eles no salão comunal.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Na manha seguinte Rony acordou cedo, queria ir mais cedo para o café da manha, queria ficar sozinho conhecendo Snape. Preparou sua bolsa com pena, tinteiro e pergaminhos em brancos e também seu caderno de historias. Desceu do quarto masculino e viu Hermione Granger sentada lendo um livro de runas. Saiu pelo retrato sem chamar a amiga, queria realmente ter um tempo sozinho sem seus amigos por perto, ele queria se dar uma chance de conhecer melhor seu professor de poções. Na entrada para o grande salão estava o professor Snape lhe esperando.

-Bom dia, podemos ir para um lugar privado e conversar? -perguntou o professor com cuidado para o garoto.

-Sim, por favor, não quero enfrentar perguntas idiotas hoje. –respondeu Rony seguindo o professor para as masmorras.

-Aconteceu algo? –perguntou o professor curioso.

-Não, é que estou farto das pessoas perguntarem o que aconteceu comigo ontem a noite e só foi Harry, mas tenho certeza de que o resto dos colegas de dormitório fariam a mesma pergunta. –respondeu entrando no aposento do professor.

-Sinta se em casa, pedirei o café da manha…

-Senhor o café da manha esta posto. –dizia um elfo ao lado da mesa.

-Obrigado Mith. –Snape agradeceu ao elfo e indicou para Rony sentar na mesa. –Iran já acordou? –perguntou Severus para o elfo.

-Sim Senhor, ele não quis a vitamina, parece um menino zangado no quarto dele. –respondeu o pobre elfo.

-Tudo bem, pode se retirar. Irei vê-lo. –disse Snape, era difícil ver seu filho zangado.

-Seu filho esta bem? –perguntou Rony confuso e cuidadoso para não ofender o professor.

-Irei vê-lo, fique a vontade para tomar o café da manha. –respondeu o professor indo para o quarto ver o que estava acontecendo com o filho.

Iran tinha ficado irritado quando não viu seu pai no quarto dele. O menino sabia que nos finais de semana o pai sempre ficaria com ele, mas daquela vez ele não estava e estava irritado que seu pai tinha que ir para uma junta com o diretor sendo que seu pai de final de semana ficava brincando com ele. Severus pegou seu filho no colo, beijou o rosto.

-Vai ficar comigo hoje? –perguntou o menino fazendo carinhas tristes.

-Claro que sim, só fui buscar uma pessoa para conhecer você. –respondeu beijando a testa do menino.

-Hummm. –resmungou e franziu a testinha.

Severus levou o filho no colo para conhecer Rony, viu o ruivo ainda sentado tomando uma xicara de chá preto. Rony viu o professor se aproximando com um menino no colo, o menino era lindo, era impossível que aquele menino fosse filho do professor, mas percebia que o menino tinha traços do professor, principalmente o franzir de testa do menino. Rony sorriu para o menino.

-Tem um menino muito lindo. –disse Rony.

-Obrigado o nome dele é Iran, tem seis anos. –respondeu se sentando numa cadeira ao lado de Rony.

Iran olhava para o ruivo sem entender, mas tinha gostado de ouvir que ele era lindo. Seu pai lhe entregou a mamadeira da vitamina dele.

-Primeiro peço perdão por não saber que você era alérgico a certo ingredientes de poções, conversarei com Dumbledore a seu respeito, amanha. –respondeu vendo como seu filho se crispava tomando a mamadeira.

-Acho que também devo, devia ter corrido atrás disso para saber se era alergia ou outra coisa, mas ademais nunca gostei de poções. –respondeu algo envergonhado em admitir aquilo para o professor de poções.

-Eu devia saber. –resmungou rindo.

Rony estava incrédulo ao ver o professor de poções sorrindo tranquilo, e era mais chocante ver o professor muito carinhoso com o filho dele, ele realmente não era tudo aquilo que sua família dizia a respeito dele em sua casa e tinha certeza de que o professor só queria ser feliz e poder cuidar do filho sem ter que esconder as coisas. Rony percebia que o menino, o filho do professor não era muito feliz se escondendo nas masmorras do professor.

-Seu filho nunca saiu daqui de dentro? –perguntou com curiosidade.

-Não. Você sabe que eu sou espião para Ordem certo? –perguntou o professor limpando o rosto do filho e depois colocou o menino no chão e viu ele indo direto para a caixa de brinquedos ao lado da mesa de trabalho dele.

-Sim. –respondeu atento no menino, ele gostaria de poder cuidar daquele menino.

-Não quero ser pego, ser descoberto. O Lord das trevas com certeza mandaria Iran se juntar as filas, mesmo sendo um menino de seis anos. Kenny o outro pai queria que eu saísse das filas do Lord, mas não conseguimos encontrar um feitiço que impedisse do mesmo de me encontrar, eu só queria ser feliz com meu filho, poder cuidar dele sem ter que ficar me escondendo. –respondeu o professor terminando de tomar seu café preto.

-Ainda continua procurando pelo feitiço? –perguntou olhando para o professor.

-A marca negra só sairá de mim quando o mesmo Lord das Trevas morrer e, por favor, nunca diga o nome dele perto de mim, a marca arde. –respondeu pegando a mão do ruivo e puxando para que eles se sentassem no chão para brincar com Iran.

-Não direi por que não me acostumei a ouvir esse nome horrível. –resmungou Rony estremecendo, mas começou a montar as peças junto do menino, que se assustou, mas via como o outro montava suas peças fazendo um dragão.

-Obrigado, você pode me chamar de Severus se quiser. –disse de repente.

Rony se ruborizou, terminou o dragão com as peças de montar e entregou para Iran, o menino pegou o dragão com cuidado, o menino conhecia aquelas peças e elas desmontavam fácil, ele tinha gostado do dragão, logo deixou no chão e foi abraçar o ruivo de agradecimento. Severus sorriu, seu filho estava começando a gostar de Rony e ele não ficava atrás.

-Você tem jeito com crianças. –disse Severus se encostando no sofá e admirando como Rony montava mais um bicho.

-Acho que é porque eu escrevo não sei. –respondeu completamente envergonhado.

-Posso ler? –perguntou com cuidado, afinal o ruivo poderia querer proteger suas escritas.

-Farei melhor. –respondeu e pegou sua bolsa que tinha deixado pendurado na cadeira, de dentro pegou um pequeno texto e resolveu ler.

_Caía a tarde na selva. E ao longe pelos caminhos, ouvia-se a passarada que regressava a seus ninhos. Na beira de uma lagoa, os sapos em profusão, cantavam bem ritmados, a sua velha canção. No mais, tudo era silêncio. _

_No entanto, nesse momento, surgiu um velho leão, à procura de alimento. Andava orgulhosamente, compassos lentos, pesados. E por onde ele passava, os bichos apavorados, fugiam para suas tocas, deixando livre o caminho. _

_Porém, eis que de repente, surgiu um pobre ratinho. O leão não perdeu tempo e assim estendendo a pata, alcançou o pobrezinho que corria pela mata. _

_\- Vejam só, que sorte a minha! Abocanhei-te seu moço. Tu não és lá muito grande, mas já serve para o almoço! _

_\- Tenha piedade senhor! - Oh, solte-me por favor! Do que lhe serve matar-me! Pois veja bem, se me come, eu sou tão pequenininho, que mal posso matar-lhe a fome. _

_\- Pensando bem, tens razão! Eu vou soltar-te ratinho. O que ia fazer contigo, assim pequeno, magrinho. Segue em paz o teu passeio. Não vês, sou teu amigo, para mim de nada serves, quase não pode contigo! _

_\- Seu Leão, esse favor, eu jamais esquecerei. Se puder, algum dia, ainda lhe pagarei. _

_\- Oh! - Pagar-me? Ora! Tu mal aguenta contigo! O que poderias fazer a meu favor, pobre amigo! _

_\- Não sei, não sei majestade, mas prometo-lhe outra vez, algum dia, hei de pagar-lhe, o grande bem que me fez! _

_E assim dizendo, o ratinho correu e muito feliz entrou no seu buraquinho. E o leão tranquilamente, embrenhou-se na floresta. _

_Entretanto, de repente, o pobre animal, caiu na rede de um caçador. E a fera se debatendo de raiva e pavor, urrava! E quanto mais se esforçava, mais a corda o enlaçava. Nesse instante, o tal ratinho, que de longe tudo ouvia, chegou perto do leão, que urrando se debatia. _

_\- Não se aflija meu amigo, aqui estou para salvá-lo. Espere. Fique tranquilo, pois vou tentar libertá-lo. Deixe-me roer a corda que o prendeu... assim...assim... não se mexa por favor, descanse e confie em mim. _

_E o ratinho foi roendo, roendo insistentemente, até que a corda cedeu e arrebentou finalmente! _

_\- Pronto, estou livre afinal! - Muito obrigado ratinho. O que seria de mim sem tua ajuda, amiguinho! _

_E o ratinho humildemente, cheio de satisfação, estendeu sua patinha ao grande e velho leão! _

_\- Amigo, não me agradeça, entretanto aprenda bem, não faça pouco dos fracos, confie neles também!_

Iran que tinha ouvido ficou encantado de ouvir uma historia daquele ruivo. Severus estava boquiaberto em ouvir aquela historia e ainda mais espantado quando seu filho se sentou no colo do ruivo para ouvir.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota autor:**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos, espero que gostem do capitulo. Comentem!**

**Tudo de bom pra nos :p**

**Bora comentar?!**

**Ate breve**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo quatro: A Proposta**

Severus sorriu quando seu filho acabou dormindo no colo de Rony Weasley, ele nunca se imaginou que seu filho acabaria tirando uma sesta no colo do ruivo, o mesmo não sabia o que fazer, mas abraçou o menino com cuidado quando percebeu que sua historia fez o menino dormir.

-Leva jeito para escrever, deve publicar essas historias, faria bem para os pais colocar seus filhos para dormir. Eu só não imaginava que meu filho fosse tirar uma sesta agora. –disse o professor engatinhando para se sentar ao lado do ruivo.

-Obrigado. Eu não acho que minha mãe gostaria que eu trabalhasse como escritor, afinal eu ficarei muito tempo parado sem ganhar meu próprio dinheiro. Tenho que resignar que minha mãe vai pedir que eu comece a trabalhar como auror. –respondeu um pouco triste.

-Você deve trilhar seu próprio caminho, eu segui o mesmo caminho que minha mãe, poções, mas minha mãe não seguiu o outro caminho que vem com ele, eu faço pesquisas para doenças e elaboro suas curas. –respondeu abraçando Rony com seu filho.

-Hum, pode parecer estranho, mas quero que saiba que eu odeio minha mãe, ela me faz treinar para algo que eu não quero. Veja meu irmão Carlinhos, ele foi para Romênia estudar dragões, dragões. Bill foi morar no Egito para estudar maldições sombrias. E Percy que decidiu seguir os passos do Ministro ao invés de meu pai.…

-Acalme-se. Você vai trilhar seu próprio caminho, eu te proponho algo, mas eu queria que você me conhecesse mais antes de realmente aceitar o que eu tenho para propor. –interrompeu o professor.

-Qualquer coisa professor, qualquer coisa para sair debaixo das asas de minha mãe e poder seguir meu caminho. –respondeu Rony.

-Deixe colocar Iran na cama para que possamos conversar tranquilo. –disse o professor tomando o filho com cuidado no colo e ajudou Rony a se levantar do chão também.

Severus foi para o quarto colocar o filho na pequena cama quase rente ao chão, o menino logo se acostumaria com a cama alta, mas por hora ele dormia naquela cama. Severus colocou o menino deitado na cama e colocou um edredom azul no filho, suas masmorras eram geladas naquela época do ano.

Rony olhava os livros do professor, tinha encontrado romance muggles que tinha visto Hermione ler uma vez, se duvidasse, ele tinha certeza de que Severus e Hermione tinham vários assuntos em comum. Encontrou um livro sem titulo, o tomou da prateleira e abriu, não imaginou que fosse ver um álbum de fotografias do casamento do professor, estava envergonhado de fuçar a privacidade do professor, fechou o livro e colocou no lugar.

-Está tudo bem olhar. –disse o professor atrás de Rony.

-Melhor deixar para outro dia, quero conhece-lo por você mesmo, não por fotografias. –respondeu Rony se virando para o professor.

-Venha vamos sentar perto da lareira um pouco, esse ano vai esfriar mais cedo do que pensava. –disse o professor e juntos sentaram num sofá.

-Então qual é a proposta? –perguntou curioso.

-Case comigo e deixarei que faça o que tiver vontade em sua vida. –respondeu olhando atento nos olhos do ruivo.

Rony arregalou os olhos assustados, nunca pensou que fosse ouvir um pedido de casamento assim tão de repente, mas se queria sair das garras de sua mãe ele faria tudo o que pudesse. Rony olhou atento ao professor e sabia que o mais velho estava sendo sério naquele pedido. Abraçou o professor um pouco, queria pensar nas consequências que aquilo traria se contasse para sua irmã, ou pior para sua mãe, afinal não podia ficar o tempo todo escondido nas asas dela, sabendo que tem um mundo lá fora que poderia explorar e conhecer melhor. Severus deixou o garoto pensar, afinal não queria prender o garoto assim. Ele realmente queria conhecer o ruivo melhor.

-Teremos que morar aqui? –perguntou Rony curioso.

-Não, eu possuo uma mansão. –respondeu confortando o ruivo que tinha estremecido.

-Vamos tentar, certo e depois que acabar esse ano te darei minha resposta…

-Só se me prometer que não vai seguir Harry para missões desconhecidas, não quero acabar perdendo você assim no meio de algum lugar desconhecido. –interrompeu apertando um pouco ao ruivo.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –perguntou confuso.

-Eu sei que Dumbledore deu uma missão para que Potter termine com o Lord das Trevas e sei que vai ter que percorrer lugares estranhos para conseguir esses objetos. –resmungou nada feliz com aquilo.

-Você fala Horcruxes? –perguntou curioso.

-Sim, como sabe? –perguntou o professor curioso com aquilo que Rony sabia.

-Harry nos contou, mas eu disse que queria ficar de fora, que isso não era comigo, que não queria entrar numa guerra que não é minha. Só dei meu total apoio para que ele acabasse com o sofrimento de muitas pessoas rápido. Você bem que podia ajudar a ir mais rápido com isso. –respondeu o ruivo encarando o professor.

-Verei o que posso fazer. –respondeu e voltou a abraçar o ruivo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

No salão comunal de gryffindor os amigos de Rony estava procurando pelo ruivo que tinha sumido, mas ninguém deu com ele. Harry estava ficando assustado ele não queria perder seu melhor amigo assim de repente. Ginny por outro lado sabia que seu irmão se escondeu em algum lugar do castelo para escrever em paz. Ate que Harry apelou pelo mapa do maroto para encontrar o amigo e quando viu a resposta de onde ele estava ficou chocado e não falou com ninguém, ele sabia que Rony tinha uma resposta para aquilo e não queria ir lá tirar satisfação para o amigo que deve estar conversando com Snape sobre poções, ou ate mesmo tirando umas duvidas do porque ele se tornou alérgico a ingredientes de poções. E o horário já passava quase de onze da manha. Harry tinha certeza de que o amigo iria almoçar com Snape, seus pontinhos mostravam que estavam bem juntinhos no mapa.

Harry definitivamente não queria se meter, mas queria saber o que estava acontecendo para o amigo estar tão perto de Snape e nos aposentos particulares do professor. Disse para as meninas que ia dar uma volta, que ele precisava pensar em algo. Fora da sala comunal Harry correu rumo para as masmorras salvar o amigo se for preciso.

Snape abriu a porta e encontrou Potter, olhou para os corredores e puxou o garoto para dentro, fechou a porta e colocou seus feitiços novamente. Rony entendeu que poderia ter espião entre os alunos de Slytherin que tinha pais comensais.

-Harry o que ouve? –perguntou Rony confuso.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui Rony? –perguntou Harry indo para o amigo.

-Fale baixo Potter, tem gente dormindo… -disse, mas acabou ouvindo seu filho lhe chamando.

-Acontece Harry é que decidi fazer minha vida. Por isso que não vou com você caçar horcruxes e Severus vai ajudar você a acabar com o sofrimento das pessoas. –disse Rony puxando o amigo para se sentar na poltrona enquanto ele sentava no sofá.

-Mas você odeia o professor…

-Ele salvou minha vida e me ajudará a ser escritor, se você não quer respeitar isso, creio que não seremos mais amigos. –respondeu Rony forte, afinal ele queria ter seu próprio caminho e se Harry não queria respeitar esse caminho as consequências lhe diria.

Severus voltou com seu filho no colo. Iran procurou pelo ruivo e quando viu que ele estava sentado sofá ficou feliz, tinha amado ouvir a historia do menino. Severus sabia o que seu filho queria e se sentou ao lado do ruivo, Iran foi para o colo do ruivo e beijou seu rosto feliz.

-Dormiu bem anjinho? –perguntou Rony feliz de receber carinhos do menininho.

-Sim papai! –respondeu o menino feliz.

Severus e Harry ofegaram com a resposta do menino. Severus ficou feliz porem, afinal tinha pedido o ruivo em casamento e esperava poder ser aceito pelo ruivo, mas não sabia que seu filho lhe ajudaria a conquistar o ruivo assim tão de pronto. Harry por outro lado não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo ali. Esperava sinceramente que não fosse abusos.

-Sim, eu acho que aceito me casar com você. Mas iremos nos conhecer aos poucos verdade? –disse Rony feliz em ser chamado de pai pelo garotinho.

-Casar? –perguntou Harry completamente confuso.

-Potter, eu sei que você tem uma missão que o velhote de Dumbledore quer que você cumpra, mas ele esta perdendo seu tempo mostrando algo que não vai lhe ajudar em nada, sei que devia confiar que você é mais poderoso ate de muitas pessoas aqui dentro de Hogwarts, eu não queria revelar a você Rony, mas a resposta esta aqui. –respondeu Severus se levantando e indo para sua escrivaninha e dali tirou um pequeno diário onde tinha todas as pistas que ele tinha juntando há muito tempo sobre Tom Riddle.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**O que será que Dumbledore vai dizer depois dessa? Será que ele esta fazendo Harry realmente perder tempo assistindo memorias do passado?**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos, espero que tenham gostado ate breve**

**Ate…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo cinco: Revelações? Quem foi Tom Riddle?**

Harry pegou o diário que o professor lhe estendia, ali encontrou as pistas onde Tom Riddle deixou suas chamadas horcruxes, ali também tinha feitiços que destruía as horcruxes sem ter que precisar de uma presa de basilisco que tinha usado em seu segundo ano. Harry olhou para o professor sem entender nada, e muito menos do casamento que ele tinha marcado com seu melhor amigo.

-Vai mesmo se casar com Rony? –perguntou confuso literalmente.

-Quando estávamos em St. Mungus, algo acordou aqui dentro de mim, algo que eu achei que nunca mais sentiria na vida, afinal só amei uma pessoa na minha vida. Kenny Castle esteve em minha vida desde que entramos aqui em Hogwarts. Sim Potter, me casarei com Rony, porque ele acordou em mim o desejo de protege-lo de todas essas safadas que usam poções de amor para conquistar os homens que nem a amam. –respondeu apertando uma das mãos do ruivo.

-Porque esta me dando isso? –perguntou mostrando o diário de revelações.

-Eu sei que devia ter feito isso há muito tempo, mas Dumbledore é um velho manipulador, desde que você começou Hogwarts e antes de você começar tenho coletado esse monte de pistas a respeito desse assassino de seus pais. –respondeu o professor.

-Você me odeia…

-Tudo um papel para proteger a si mesmo e a mim, afinal sou um espião para a Ordem você sabe. E eu sempre tive uma culpa na morte de seus pais. Lamentei amargamente a morte de sua mãe. Ela era minha melhor amiga, a única que sabia o meu maior segredo. –respondeu e se levantou novamente, ele pegou o livro que não tinha titulo nenhum.

Rony percebeu que conheceria mais de Severus Snape naquele dia e estava um pouco assustado, afinal era com aquele homem que se casaria no final daquele ano e esperava que pudesse ser feliz apesar das coisas que aconteceram no passado, só esperava que não fosse algo duro de poder aguentar.

-Seu pai sempre foi arrogante desde o primeiro momento que vi, eu e Lily estávamos juntos num compartimento do trem quando seu pai entrou com Black e Lupin. Ele foi logo perguntando onde iriamos, ele coagiu sua mãe Harry. Lily tinha certeza de que iria para Ravenclaw, mas no momento que ela experimentou o chapéu, o mesmo mostrou a coragem dela de desafiar o ultimo Potter da historia. Naquela época muitas pessoas temiam os Potter por causa de seu poder. –contou e mostrou uma parte do álbum, ali tinha fotos de Severus e Lily muito antes de Hogwarts, as fotos tinham legendas, Harry e Rony tinha visto que Severus tinha conhecido Lily aos seis anos no parquinho do bairro onde moravam.

-Senhor o almoço esta servido. –disse o elfo.

Severus olhou para a mesa e viu que só tinha dois pratos. Olhou o elfo e pediu para que acrescentasse mais um prato.

-Vamos almoçar. – disse pegando o filho do colo de Rony.

-Seu filho ainda come vitaminas por quê? –perguntou Rony confuso com os alimentos que o menino comia.

-Ele esta com anemia, Pomfrey disse que ele precisa de vitaminas para melhorar. –respondeu beijando a testa de seu filho que riu feliz de tomar suas vitaminas.

-Aconteceu algo com ele? –perguntou olhando para o menino, já tinha aprendido ao querer o menino com muito amor.

-Acho que quando Kenny morreu o menino nunca mais foi o mesmo. Acredito que ele sentiu a perda de sua "mãe", afinal a magia do gestante mesmo quando o bebê já tenha nascido, ainda protege a criança ate ele completar um ano de idade, Kenny morreu quando Iran estava para completar três meses. E como ele era teimoso, decidiu voltar ao trabalho o quanto antes e me deixou cuidado desse diabinho sozinho. –respondeu Severus alimentando seu filho.

-Cuidaremos dele. E Harry, por favor, apresse com essa missão, tenho certeza de que Severus pode te ajudar a sair escondido daqui para cumprir todas elas. Por favor, ajude nos a ter um pouco de paz. –disse Rony olhando para seu melhor amigo atento.

-Ok. Farei tudo o mais rápido possível porque eu quero viver minha vida em paz sem ter ninguém vasculhando a minha mente. Professor isso vai parecer estranho, mas acho que tem mais de uma pessoa invadindo minha mente, eu não sei é só uma sensação estranha que tenho aqui dentro. –respondeu Harry apertando o peito.

Severus achou aquilo estranho, mas ajudaria Harry no que fosse preciso para que ele pudesse ter uma vida totalmente normal, ele não queria ter revelado para aquele cara de cobra quem era o dono da profecia, ele tinha certeza de que Harry Potter teria sido feliz tendo seus pais com ele e ainda por cima ser feliz, ter dito irmãos. Ele tinha certeza de que Dumbledore tinha algo com aquilo, mas não entendia por que atrasar isso tudo.

-Treinarei você de novo Harry, por que eu acredito quem seja essa segunda pessoa, mas ainda não consigo entender por que. Se você quiser treinaremos hoje. –respondeu o professor colocando o filho no chão para que ele pudesse brincar um pouco com os brinquedos.

-Agradeço, eu só quero um pouco de paz sabe, mas pode me dizer quem esta invadindo minha mente a não ser o cara de cobra? –perguntou curioso e com raiva também, sua mente era privado.

-Dumbledore, ele tem agido muito estranho desde que você entrou em Hogwarts e não é de se admirar ele tem te usado por anos, Harry ele podia matar Tom Riddle, ele também tem todas as pistas sobre essas horcruxes e não fez nada…

-Esta dizendo que o diretor poderia nos livrar do cara de cobra e não fez nada? –perguntou Rony incrédulo.

-Sim, por mais que possa ser poderoso e manipulador ele acredita fielmente na profecia. –respondeu tomando um gole de agua.

-Eu não acredito que todos esses anos ele só me usou para seus próprios propósitos, é estranho isso tudo. Ele deixou meus pais morrerem? –perguntou Harry com medo da resposta.

-Seus pais nunca morreram, Dumbledore apagou a mente deles e fez eles irem para o exterior e nunca voltar para Inglaterra, tenho seguido Dumbledore por anos, fui eu que contei sobre a profecia para o cara de cobra, mas quando contei para Dumbledore o que tinha feito ele disse que já tinha um plano para eles, só não sabia que o plano era arrancar você deles. –respondeu Severus um pouco apenado dessa parte dessa vida dele, olhou o ruivo.

-E como você descobriu a farsa? –perguntou Rony ele tinha visto o rosto do professor e tinha visto o quanto ele estava realmente arrependido de ter revelado sobre a profecia.

-Um dia fiquei muito desconfiado das saídas dele e resolvi seguir, minha surpresa foi maior quando eu vi ele conversando com seus pais, na verdade ameaçando. Seus pais vivem na Rússia, tem um casal de gêmeos. Depois que Dumbledore foi embora eu resolvi aparecer, mantenho contato com eles desde então. –respondeu Severus apertando a mão que o ruivo estendeu.

-Porque nunca me contou? –perguntou Harry ofegante de saber que seus pais estavam vivo e sendo ameaçado por Dumbledore.

-Quero manter segredo, afinal Dumbledore é um velho muito louco que acredita que a profecia tem que se cumprir pelo menino que sobreviveu a maldição da morte sabe se lá quantas vezes. Harry, Dumbledore vem te usando desde que você entrou aqui. –respondeu.

-Vai me ajudar a derrotar o cara de cobra e o velhote manipulador? –perguntou com raiva e se levantou tinha comido o suficiente.

Severus se levantou também, olhou para o garoto que ajudaria a destruir um bruxo das trevas e ajudaria o garoto a destruir Dumbledore no caminho. Rony se levantou com o professor e soube que estaria naquele meio também, afinal nunca abandonaria seu melhor amigo, mas queria distancia de guerras que não era dele, mas apoiaria Harry e Severus. Iran agarrou a perna do ruivo e depois pediu colo para o ruivo. Severus sabia que podia confiar em Rony para cuidar de seu filho por alguns momentos enquanto ensinaria Harry fechar a mente contra intrusos que não tinha permissão para entrar em mente alheia.

-Venha vamos treinar oclumência de um modo diferente do que o ano passado, ano passado Dumbledore pediu que eu fosse bruto, mas agora eu cansei de ser bruto, quero ser sincero uma vez em minha vida, quero voltar a ser puro. –respondeu professor buscando um livro em sua prateleira e depois entregou para Harry que olhou sem entender. –Ai dentro tem umas dicas de como bloquear a sua mente. Tente criar um muro de aço, de chumbo, confie em mim ninguém conseguiria penetrar sua mente depois desse muro.

-Tentarei. –respondeu Harry abrindo o livro e lendo algumas dicas e passagens na arte de fechar a mente.

-Leia um pouco, já volto. –disse Severus e indo para o quarto onde sumiu um pouco no banheiro para suas necessidades.

Rony deixou seu amigo em paz lendo, sabia que aquilo poderia ser nada de bom sendo que seu amigo queria ser um garoto normal como todos. Sentou no chão com Iran para brincar com ele, com as peças que sobraram montou um pequeno hipogrifo, o garoto de seis anos admirava os bichos que Rony fazia com suas peças. Severus voltou e viu seu filho brincando feliz com Rony.

Severus se juntou a Harry lhe explicou cada detalhe do que ele precisava fazer, cada passo de como fechar a mente. Quando Harry deu por si só sua mente estava protegida por um muro de chumbo, Severus sorriu ao ver que Harry tinha conseguido reforçar sua mente. Depois deixou que Harry lesse o diário para se inteirar dos pormenores de Tom Riddle vulgo Voldemort.

-Dumbledore resgatou ele do orfanato? –perguntou incrédulo e confuso.

-Sim, por quê? –perguntou Severus atento no olhar de Harry.

-Dumbledore me disse que ele cresceu no orfanato e que só o trouxe ao mundo magico quando completou onze anos. –respondeu Harry e nisso Rony ficou atento.

-Ele manipulou a mente de alguém, para parecer que ele foi lá quando Riddle fez onze anos, você vê o velhote é muito manipulador, não garanto nada que ele escondeu mais coisas de você. –respondeu Snape.

-Vou continuar lendo. –respondeu Harry voltando à leitura, tinha descoberto que Tom Riddle tinha matado uma garota em sexto ano no banheiro que Murta Geme.

Na fase adulta de Tom, Harry descobriu que o mesmo tinha trabalhado na Borgin e Burke para tentar recuperar o medalhão de sua mãe, mas o mesmo já se apoderava nas mãos da família Black desde que Mérope Gaunt tinha vendido por migalhas. Harry tinha lido que Tom tinha matado muita gente no caminho e foi desde cedo que tinha criado horcruxe para se tornar um imortal. Então quando Voldemort se inteirou da profecia foi logo em direção a família Potter, afinal ele sabia que a mãe do menino era uma nascida muggle. Harry lia incrédulo cada parte do capitulo da vida de Voldemort ate a passagem de seu quarto ano, onde foi levado para o cemitério.

-O medalhão esta na mansão de Sirius, eu reconheci quando a gente estava limpando a casa, Monstro resgatou dizendo que aquilo era relíquia de família. –disse Harry se levantando e andando em círculos.

-O elfo chama Monstro? –perguntou Severus tentando se lembrar de algo.

-Sim, por quê? –perguntou Harry confuso.

-Régulos, irmão de Sirius. Ele me disse uma vez que só confiava no elfo para tudo, tenho certeza de que Régulos conhecia os planos do cara de cobra. Devemos ir para a mansão Black e recuperar o medalhão. –respondeu o professor se levantando também.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota autor:**

**Espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic, sei que ela vai ser um pouco grande a cada capitulo que vai passando, então no próximo capitulo vamos falar um pouco mais das loucuras que Voldemort aprontou ao longo de sua vida e também vamos ter Rony cuidando de Iran e planejando a vida com Severus, uma vez que o sexto ano acabe o mesmo decidirá ir morar com Severus sem querer ir para casa de seus pais, também vamos ver a reação de Ginny a respeito desse romance com o professor.**

**Espero que vocês comentem , desde já agradeço aos reviews do dia!**

**Ate breve**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo seis: As chamadas horcruxes**

Então naquela noite Rony deu beijo de boa noite para Iran que foi colocado na cama por ele, Severus também estava ali, afinal amou quando seu filho chamou Rony de papai. Severus queria conquistar Rony por ele mesmo, sem ajuda de seu filho. E antes que Rony fosse embora com Harry, Severus recebeu um beijo do ruivo. O beijo foi muito caloroso, Severus se sentiu um adolescente naquele beijo que o garoto lhe dava e soube que o ruivo era um alfa, após tudo ele que era o gay ali e não o ruivo.

-Ei, se acalme pequeno, eu não vou fugir. –interrompeu Severus um momento depois.

-Desculpe, prometo que pegarei leve com você. Promete que vai tomar cuidado quando sair com Harry para caçar as horcruxes? –perguntou Rony se escondendo no abraço do professor depois que saíram do quarto do pequeno para que ele pudesse dormir seu sono em paz.

-Claro que vou tomar cuidado. E antes que seja algo muito tarde irei preparar nosso casamento, nesse momento decidi que vou embora no final desse ano também, preciso me afastar desse velho caduco. E antes que você me pergunte, eu tenho um segundo emprego fazendo poções na clandestinidade, mas agora resolvi que vou abrir uma loja. –respondeu apertando Rony em seus braços.

-Vejo você nas aulas…

-Final de semana reservarei para nos. Passaremos em família, certo. –interrompeu Severus feliz de Rony era gentil e carinhoso com seu filho e que realmente estava lhe aceitando.

Harry e Rony deixaram os aposentos do professor Snape as oito e meia, eles foram correndo para a torre de gryffindor e de lá nunca mais saíram, mas Harry que tinha encontrado um bilhete de Dumbledore sobre o próximo encontro. Daquele momento em diante Harry diria que estava ocupado estudando outras coisas, queria manter sua mente ocupada e fechada longe do velhote manipulador. Harry não sabia o que aconteceria se Dumbledore lhe manipulasse naquele momento.

Rony se trocou para dormir, queria dormir cedo, sua irmã entrou com Hermione, ela queria saber o que estava havendo com Rony para sumir daquele jeito assim de repente, mas ela sabia que seu irmão só queria espaço para espairecer o que tinha acontecido com o caso dos chocolates. Rony puxou a irmã para dentro de sua cama e fechou o dossel da cama e colocou um feitiço de privacidade.

-Olha, eu estava com o professor Snape o dia inteiro hoje…

-Ele te deu detenção? –perguntou Ginny sem entender porque seu irmão estava com Snape naquele dia.

-Ginny, querida, ele só queria conversar comigo. Ele me beijou. –contou Rony, ele ficou vermelho ao se lembrar do beijo que deu no professor antes de ir embora.

Ginny olhou para o irmão espantada, agora entendia por que ele tinha fechado a cortina. Ela sabia que Rony teria algo mais para contar e não queria que seus colegas soubessem.

-Tem mais? –perguntou ela curiosa.

-Sim, ele me quer feliz e me ajudará a ter meu futuro. Ginny ele me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei. –respondeu Rony feliz.

-Nossa, essa conversa foi muito então. –disse mais espantada ainda que seu irmão fosse noivo do professor mais odiado de Hogwarts.

-Sim, eu poderia contar tudo o que andou acontecendo lá, mas eu não quero, tem coisas que prefiro não contar, afinal algo pode sair errado. Ginny prometa que não vai contar a ninguém sobre o casamento? Eu me apaixonei por esse Snape carinhoso fora das aulas de poções. Ele tem um filho lindo. –respondeu emocionado de lembrar daquele único dia que conheceu Snape.

-Filho? –perguntou espantada, ela nunca imaginou que Snape fosse pai.

-Sim, seu filho tem seis anos, seu outro pai foi morto no dia que Harry conheceu o Beco Diagonal. Ele é lindo e me chamou de pai hoje, foi emocionante. Eu espero que um dia você possa conhece-lo, ele não é nada daquilo que nossa família diz que ele é. Tudo não passa de um papel, para proteger o filho dele de todos. –respondeu se deitando na cama.

-Ok, bem que eu desconfiava que o professor Snape era uma pessoa de bem, afinal um dia ele me entregou uma poção que Madame Pomfrey já não tinha mais em seu inventario. A poção dele fez maravilhas…

-Que poção? –perguntou confuso.

-Isso foi no meu terceiro ano, a poção de náusea de mamãe tinha acabado e ela disse que já não tinha mais ingredientes para continuar a fabricar essa poção, então Snape me deu uma e já não tenho mais náuseas desde então. –respondeu Ginny.

-Sim, Severus é um homem muito carinhoso quando quer, ele disse que o filho dele o amoleceu. E eu acredito, ele brincou e sorriu. Ginny eu só quero ser feliz. –disse Rony se deitando em sua cama.

-Então vá ser feliz, pra que eu me meteria em sua vida? –perguntou sorrindo.

-Eu não sei, talvez porque ele é um professor? Mais velho que eu? –respondeu sorrindo.

-A idade não tem nada que ver, o que importa é seu sentimento. Você se apaixonou por ele certo? Então vá atrás e não deixe que ninguém roube o seu bem precioso, nem mesmo mamãe. –respondeu Ginny olhando atenta para Rony, seu irmão favorito.

-Acha que eu devo ir para casa no natal, sabe é que ano que vem Severus e eu vamos embora de Hogwarts e eu queria pegar minhas coisas. –disse pensativo.

-Deve resgatar suas coisas, não sei se mamãe aprovaria você se casando com Snape, velho ou não, mamãe é muito mais mandona que eu, deve ir fazer sua vida a seu modo. –respondeu abraçando seu irmão para que pudesse ir para seu quarto e ir dormir.

-Amanha conversaremos mais cedo, esta ficando tarde e eu quero acordar cedo amanha. –disse Rony apertando sua irmã num abraço confortador.

-Sim. Conversaremos mais amanha, boa noite. –respondeu Ginny se levantando e saindo do quarto, já que Hermione não estava mais ali conversando com Harry que já dormia assim como os outros colegas do quarto.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Rony dormiu normalmente, mas teve sonhos quentes com o professor, ficou vermelho ao acordar e sentir se pegajoso. Correu para o banheiro quando viu que seus colegas ainda dormiam, feliz tomou um banho rapidamente. Naquele dia teria a primeira aula com o professor Snape, ele esperava que a aula não fosse chata naquele dia. Se vestiu rapidamente e foi para o grande salão onde o professor estava tomando seu café da manha e conversando com Minerva. Rony sentou na mesa de gryffindor e tomou seu café da manha tranquilo.

-Então vai me contar mais depois? –perguntou Ginny que se sentou ao lado do irmão que ainda tinha em Hogwarts.

-Pode ter certeza, esperemos ter privacidade dobrada, as paredes tem ouvidos. –respondeu Rony lançando um olhar discreto para o professor Snape para que ele fosse para a sala dele.

-OK. –disse Ginny feliz de ver seu irmão totalmente feliz.

-Falarei com ele a respeito, te vejo mais tarde. –respondeu Rony vendo como o professor Snape saia da mesa professor.

Harry e Hermione entravam naquele momento. Harry entendeu o que Rony estava fazendo e sorriu discretamente. Hermione não entendeu nada, mas deixou o ruivo em paz sabendo que o garoto agora estava completamente misterioso. Ela sabia que um dia Rony lhe contaria o que estava havendo naquele momento.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Na sala de aula de poções professor Snape estava calmamente sentado em sua mesa de trabalho esperando pelos alunos, viu Rony entrar, com sua varinha em mãos, lacrou totalmente a sala.

-Bom dia, dormiu bem? –perguntou Snape se levantando e indo abraçar ao ruivo.

-Sim, tive sonhos molhados pela primeira vez. –respondeu envergonhado.

-Hum, nos vamos chegar lá um dia, mas por hora quero te manter puro. –disse Snape acariciando as costas do noivo com carinho.

-E você dormiu bem? –perguntou cutucando o peito de Severus.

-Sim, Iran teve um pesadelo essa noite como todas as outras noites. –respondeu tranquilo.

-Aconteceu algo para ele ter pesadelo? –perguntou Rony se afastando um pouco do abraço.

-Ele nunca me contou o que ele sonha, mas acho que tem a ver com Kenny, eu não sei. Só sei que Iran quando nasceu ele teve uma ligação única de pai e filho com Kenny. –respondeu.

-Espero poder cuidar dele, ele é um menino lindo, merece ser protegido. Professor posso trazer Ginny depois das aulas? Eu contei a ela que você me pediu em casamento, mas tem mais uma coisa que eu preciso contar a ela. –perguntou Rony envergonhado.

-Claro que pode trazer ela, mas ela confia em você? –respondeu Snape olhando os olhos azuis de Rony.

-Minha irmã é a única que me apoia escrevendo, ela também disse pra ir nesse casamento. –respondeu Rony voltando a se esconder no peito do professor.

-Bem acho que devemos começar a aula certo? Conversei com Minerva a respeito de seu problema em poções, você só vai fazer redações a respeito das matérias dada ao dia ok. E aquela mesa ao lado do quadro negro é sua. –disse o professor levantando o rosto de Rony e dando um selinho casto.

-Ok. –respondeu Rony indo se sentar em sua mesa, onde tinha o nome da poção do dia e começou a trabalhar enquanto Snape abria a porta e permitia os outros alunos entrarem.

Harry nem se imutou de que eu amigo ruivo já estava lá e ele não contaria para ninguém o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Hermione teve que se contentar em ficar calada. Professor Snape deu a tarefa para os alunos restantes. Harry sabia que seu amigo estaria fazendo outros tipos de tarefas por ser alérgico a quase todos os ingredientes de poções. Harry sabia que o professor não queria que seu noivo se machucasse, tinha conhecido um pouco do homem por trás dessa mascara fria e sabia que tinha um homem muito carinhoso. Tinha visto o professor com seu filho naquele domingo, era um homem que se importava muito com o filho e que queria protege-lo de todos.

Professor Snape passeou entre os alunos para ver suas poções e pela primeira vez no ano, Harry conseguiu fazer sua poção sem nenhum desastre e Snape deu um visto bom. Rony do outro lado da sala, estava concluindo suas anotações. Seu diário de historias estava por baixo, resolveu continuar escrevendo depois que terminou o ensaio da poção do dia. Snape foi ate o ruivo depois de inspecionar os alunos restantes, Rony entregou o pergaminho do ensaio, Snape viu que o ruivo estava escrevendo historia num pequeno diário e não se importou, ele queria que o ruivo fosse feliz escrevendo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Naquele final de Semana Snape e Harry sumiram do mapa por praticamente horas. Rony tinha ficado no aposento do professor cuidando de Iran e conversando com Ginny. Harry e Severus tinha ido caçar uma horcruxe que Snape tinha movido para o Lord, ele teve que ir disfarçado para que ninguém soubesse que era ele, mais comensais atacaram, mas foram abatidos todos por Snape, ele tinha sido todos desmaiados, Harry viu o professor colocar um feitiço em volta deles e amarrar tudo juntos.

-Que feitiço é esse? –perguntou curioso.

-Antiaparatação, não queremos que eles fujam e de com a língua nos dentes certo? –respondeu assim que amarrou mandou eles voando para o ministério da magia. –para o ministro da magia, disse que eles tentaram matar criancinhas muggles que tinha magia e que eles merecem pena de morte e disse que se visse eles eu ia caçar o ministro e mata-lo.

-Porque isso? –perguntou confuso com a atitude do professor.

-Harry se lembra de que eu disse de Kenny? –perguntou o professor ao invés de responder.

-Sim, o pai de seu filho. –respondeu Harry.

-O Ministro disse que foi só mais um caso de guerra e não quis investigar a morte dele, mas eu investiguei, e cinco dos dez estúpidos que mandei para o ministro hoje, foram os que mataram Kenny. –respondeu Snape.

-Sinto muito. Melhor irmos antes que mais apareçam. –respondeu Harry, ele sentia a dor do professor naquele momento.

Juntos Severus e Harry encontraram a horcruxe de uma taça de texugo, Severus derramou veneno de aranha em cima da taça e ela foi se dissolvendo pelo acido do veneno. Harry tinha ouvido um sibilo de uma serpente vindo da taça e sabia que era Voldemort, a alma corrompida de Tom Riddle. Harry achava aquilo tudo estranho e queria acabar com tudo o quanto antes. Pegou o diário onde tinha uma lista das horcruxes que tinha destruído e colocou um ok na taça, assim como tinha outros que já tinha sido destruído, o anel que amaldiçoou a mão de Dumbledore, o diário que foi destruído em seu segundo ano no colégio. Logo eles foram para a mansão de Black, ali eles encontrariam o medalhão.

Severus não ligou muito para o quadro da mãe de Black, Harry tinha parado na porta, afinal ainda sentia falta de Sirius. Severus sabia que Harry não queria ser sozinho que queria encontrar logo seus pais e poder ir viver com eles longe dessa guerra que Dumbledore lhe jogou as mãos quando era só um garotinho de onze anos.

Acharam o medalhão no quarto de Régulus. Severus novamente jogou o veneno destruído completamente o medalhão. Monstro por pouco não matava Severus, mas ele tinha ouvido a voz macabra de Riddle e soube o que aquilo era, ficou quieto sabendo que seu amo tinha sido morto as mãos desse louco que se dizia o senhor do mundo. Logo também entendeu porque Sirius agia daquele jeito com ele, porque ele foi o ultimo a ver Régulus com vida.

Logo professor e aluno resolveram voltar para Hogwarts para o almoço. Chegaram juntos no aposento do professor. Rony estava com Iran no colo cuidando do menino que dormia. Severus foi diretamente para o quarto mudar de roupa, para ficar mais confortável com Rony e seu filho, ele sabia que logo seu filho acordaria para querer brincar com ele e não se importava, afinal estava ajudando Harry acabar logo com a guerra.

-Como foi? –perguntou Rony baixinho, não querendo acordar o menino que tinha almoçado um pouco bravinho.

-Foi bem, destruímos duas horcruxes hoje. –respondeu Harry se sentando na mesa onde o amigo tinha pedido para o elfo do professor o almoço.

-Horcruxes? –perguntou Ginny curiosa.

-Acredite, você não quer saber do que se trata, nunca pensei que uma pessoa fosse cruel a ponto de querer dividir a alma e querer ser imortal. –disse Severus entrando na sua sala de estar com uma camisa bege e uma calça preta e descalço. –Iran já comeu a vitamina dele? –perguntou para Rony que ainda sustentava o menino no colo.

-Sim, almoçou um tanto bravo hoje. –respondeu acariciando os cabelos do menino rebelde.

-Logo você se acostuma com isso. Ele tem ciúmes que eu saia de final de semanas. –respondeu beijando a testa do menino rebelde.

-Vá almoçar sim. –resmungou Rony se levantando para ir colocar o menino na cama para que ele pudesse dormir sossegado.

Ginny estava espantada em ver o professor fora das roupas pretas, e pensava que Rony tinha conseguido amolecer mais o coração de gelo do professor. Harry sabia que o professor era diferente quando se escondia em seus aposentos com seu filho e sabia que o homem só queria acabar com isso o mais rápido possível.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-

E nos outros dias foram se passando e Harry ignorou completamente o chamado do professor Dumbledore na ultima noite antes das férias de natal, nesses dias Rony disse que passaria um único dia com a família, um dia que desaparecia todos os pertences pessoais do seu quarto na Toca, Ginny foi e lhe ajudou. Na noite Rony deixou um bilhete dizendo que estava indo embora de casa e que ela não precisaria lhe buscar que não voltaria para casa, que queria crescer e voar e fazer a vida dele como ele sonhou.

Molly quando terminou de ler foi logo correndo para o quarto de Rony, ali só tinha a cama, o armário e sua mesa de trabalho, não tinha mais as coisas espalhadas pelo quarto do menino, nem mesmo o pôster que ele tinha pendurado na parede estava lá. Molly se sentou na cama de seu filho menor sem poder acreditar que Rony realmente saiu de casa para ir viver sua vida do jeito que ele tinha sonhado.

Arthur quando soube sabia que não poderia fazer nada, afinal o pequeno de seus filhos já era maior de idade e tinha direito de ir fazer sua vida onde bem entendesse.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Depois das festas que Severus e Rony passaram juntos na mansão do professor, Iran tinha ficado feliz em ter duas semanas inteiras com o pai em compensação pela falta, e nas noites dormia ouvindo as historias de ninar de Rony. Severus ouvia da porta, ele estava feliz de que Rony realmente era um bom escritor de historias, apoiaria o garoto porque gostava de ouvir historias de ninar, sua mãe era assim quando era menor.

Quando voltaram para Hogwarts Harry tinha resolvido que queria terminar de destruir as outras horcruxes já que queria poder sumir do mapa naquele momento, já não estava nem aguentando mais os chamados do velhote caduco, Severus compreendia e resolveu ir ajuda-lo. Rony ficou com Iran novamente naquele sábado. Depois Rony contou uma historia diferente para o menino para que ele pudesse sempre perdoar o pai que ele sabia que o menino amava.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Severus percebeu que logo só ficou Harry e Nagini como horcruxes para destruir, Severus explicou para Harry que só Tom poderia destruir a horcruxe dele. Harry não se importou sabendo que ele precisava se entregar de bandeja para Voldemort no momento certo. Severus ficou encarregado de matar a cobra. Naquele momento ele sentiu a marca arder e Harry soube que o professor tinha sido chamado pelo monstro feio.

-Volte para Hogwarts e avise Rony por mim, eu votarei. –disse Severus confiante naquilo afinal ele não sabia de nada, sua mente tinha uma parede de chumbo nas memórias mais felizes e naquele momento ele tinha empurrado aquele momento de destruição de horcruxes para trás dessas paredes.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota autor:**

**No próximo capitulo o monstro feio aparece pela primeira vez, também teremos o fim da guerra no próximo capitulo com certeza e espero que vocês gostem... bora comentar esse capitulo maravilhoso? Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo sete: Voldemort**

Harry chegou no escritório particular de Severus com uma cara de poucos amigos, sabendo que Voldemort ia tentar alguma coisa com Severus e nunca se perdoaria se o monstro realmente matasse Snape, afinal ele nunca tinha visto o seu melhor amigo tão feliz com o professor. Ginny também estava feliz com esse relacionamento com o professor, afinal o professor respeitava os sonhos de Rony e sempre tirava algumas duvidas do mesmo. Severus Snape era um homem respeitador que respeitava as pessoas ao seu redor de seu modo de viver. Ela tinha conhecido a vida do professor pelo próprio Rony e Iran, o menino de Snape era um menino muito inteligente e que sabia de coisas muito poderosas a respeito de seu pai.

-Severus foi chamado? –perguntou Rony um pouco apreensivo.

-Sim, ele prometeu que vai voltar. –respondeu abraçando o amigo com carinho.

-Espero Harry, porque eu mesmo matarei aquele assassino de sangue frio. –disse Rony um pouco irritado.

Iran sabia que seu pai tinha sido chamado e sabia que seu pai sempre carregava poções com ele, mas não sabia o que dizer para seu papai Rony. Iran sabia que Rony cuidaria dele se seu outro pai morresse naquele momento. Resolveu que queria ficar no colo de Rony ate que seu pai votasse, afinal estava assustado com aquilo que acontecia ao redor.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Na sala precisa Draco Malfoy terminava de arrumar o armário sumidouro e foi naquele momento que ele avisou o Lord das Trevas que tudo estava pronto para a destruição de Potter, ele nem ligava para o menino. Sua mãe tinha fugido de seu pai há muito tempo atrás e ele nem se importava onde ela tinha se enfiado só queria que o mundo fosse destruído das ralés que ele tinha.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Voldemort sabia que Draco tinha terminado de arrumar o armário sumidouro de Hogwarts e foi naquele momento que ele tinha chamado Severus Snape para que ele soubesse que os comensais e ele estava invadindo Hogwarts para o final de Dumbledore e de toda a sua corte de bruxos traidores. Severus concordou com o plano, foi junto com os comensais que invadiria no primeiro grupo afinal queria poder chegar e poder avisar seu noivo e filho para que ficassem escondidos nas masmorras onde ninguém poderia encontra-los.

Quando chegaram a Hogwarts, Severus apontou para os lugares onde teria alunos. Severus tinha visto Draco colocar alguma coisa no chão e então tudo ficou escuro como breu, por sorte ele estava perto de uma estatua e se escondeu, por ali tinha uma passagem que só ele conhecia, ela dava direto para a torre de astronomia, dali correu como um louco para as masmorras, tinha estado camuflado, atingia comensais que entrava em seu caminho, matou uns quantos, e nem se importou que teve que matar seu afilhado, afinal sabia que o loiro queria que os muggles e nascido muggles fossem mortos por não compartilhar magia o suficiente com os bruxos.

Entrou em seus aposentos com rapidez, assustando Rony, Harry e Ginny que estavam conversando. Rony percebeu que Severus estava alarmado com algo.

-Algo errado? –perguntou Rony assustado.

-Sim Ele vem ai. Quero que fique aqui com meu filho. –respondeu abraçando ao ruivo que amava.

-E porque eu iria nessa guerra? Você sabe que eu não quero me meter nisso. Só prometa que ainda vai voltar pra mim. –respondeu Rony apertando o abraço.

-Só matarei uma cobra estupida e então iremos embora daqui…

-Auch! –resmungou Harry apertando a cicatriz.

-Algo errado? –perguntou Severus estreitando os olhos.

-Neville, ele viu a cobra e matou. –respondeu.

-Acho que já podemos ir embora Ron, não merecemos morrer por essa guerra estupida. –disse Severus apertando o ruivo em seu peito.

Rony riu feliz, estava feliz de que Severus não precisaria ficar por perto, mas sabiam que eles ficariam ali naquele momento. Ginny ouviu atentamente tudo o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Ela sabia que Rony não deixaria que ela se metesse em guerras que Harry era o único que poderia acabar com aquilo tudo de uma vez.

-Você sabe o que fazer, tem que se entregar por conta própria, sei que você vai viver bastante para contar historia de como sobreviveu pela segunda vez, precisa confiar em si mesmo Harry. –disse Severus olhando o amigo de seu noivo.

-Então é melhor eu ir acabar com isso de uma vez. –respondeu se levantando da poltrona onde tinha se sentado novamente depois de ver Neville matando a cobra macabra e ir esconder com seus amigos. Hermione tinha sido mantida escondida desde que ela soube que Voldemort estava no castelo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Minerva McGonagall tinha juntado grande maioria dos alunos que estavam no grande salão naquele momento e tinha puxado todos eles por uma passagem secreta que só ela conhecia, naquela passagem levou os alunos para uma parte na floresta proibida, ali tinha uma casa pequena, os alunos ficaram por ali. Hermione e Neville ficaram no comando naquele momento. Tinha alunos de outras casas também, ninguém ficou de fora, fora os alunos de slytherin que já era comensais da morte, já os mais menores que tinha começado o ano dentro de quatros anos estavam todos ali.

No grande salão acontecia a grande luta épica entre Dumbledore e Voldemort. Harry não ligava muito para o que aconteceria com o diretor, afinal o mesmo vinha lhe enganando desde que tinha ido morar com Petúnia Dursley, ele não gostava dessa parte da família. No caminho tinha visto Remus, puxou o lobisomem para um lugar longe e disse.

-Eu quero que ele mate Dumbledore, ele vem me enganando anos. –disse Harry segurando o ex professor na parede, não deixando que ele fugisse.

-O que esta querendo dizer com isso? –perguntou Remus sem entender nada.

-Meus pais estão vivos, Dumbledore pediu que eles fossem embora e me deixasse aqui sozinho para encarar meu destino. Quero que você vá com eles, por favor. Diga a eles que a guerra vai acabar. –respondeu Harry pedindo.

-Onde eles vivem? –perguntou Remus incrédulo do que ouvia naquele momento, nunca pensou que Dumbledore fosse mesmo ser um bruxo dessa maneira.

-Rússia. –respondeu Harry feliz de ter contado para Remus.

-Tonks? Eu não quero perder minha esposa. –respondeu Remus.

Tonks que estava lutando ali por perto, ela tinha nocauteado um comensal e correu para o marido que estava prensado na parede por Harry, ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Olhou o marido e soube que algo estava acontecendo de verdade afinal ela nunca tinha visto o seu lupino agir daquele jeito.

-Algo errado? –perguntou Tonks para o marido.

-Harry me contou que Dumbledore fez os Potters abandonar Harry aqui na primeira guerra.…

-Então é por isso que não acharam os corpos deles? –perguntou franzindo a testa tentando se lembrar de algo que tinha lido do caso Potter desde o quartel de aurores.

-Severus disse que Dumbledore acredita muito nas profecias assim como o Lorde de Merda. Remus precisa ir por eles, precisa avisar meus pais de que tudo se acaba hoje. –respondeu Harry largando Remus e indo embora.

Tonks e Remus naquele momento compreenderam que Harry falava em sério, eles resolveram sumir daquele lugar para irem para Rússia. Severus Snape em seus aposentos tinha pego seu filho no colo e estava rezando para o final da guerra o quanto antes. Ele tinha se comunicado via patrono com Minerva e soube que ela tinha conseguido tirar os alunos do grande salão onde estava acontecendo a grande Guerra entre Dumbledore e Voldemort.

Rony estava feliz que sua irmã tinha aceitado ficar ali com eles, ele estava assustado de verdade e não queria perder sua única confidente. Naquele momento Rony tinha pego um pergaminho da mesa do noivo e começou a escrever para se acalmar, sabendo que a guerra nem tinha horas para terminar. Severus tinha percebido que Rony tinha começado a escrever, Iran tinha visto seu outro pai começar a escrever e sorriu afinal ele gostava das historias de seu papai Rony.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Harry tinha se escondido para ver a batalha de Voldemort e Dumbledore, ele queria que aquilo acabasse de uma vez para que pudesse se entregar para que tudo aquilo acabasse de uma sabia que uma hora tudo acabaria de uma vez e não se importaria em morrer de verdade, ele só queria salvar o mundo das garras de Dumbledore manipulador. Mas também queria salvar o mundo das garras pretas da escuridão mortal que era Voldemort. Tinha visto a batalha atento, observando os passes e lances de Voldemort, treinando e decorando para que pudesse lutar com ele como um profissional de igual para igual. Então quando menos esperava Dumbledore tropeçou e Voldemort lançou um feitiço mortal no ancião que gostava de manipular as pessoas.

Foi naquele momento que Harry resolveu aparecer para mostrar que não era um covarde. Aurores e comensais estavam lutando ao redor todos eles tinham visto Harry entrar e encarar o corpo morto de Dumbledore.

-Chocado por seu mentor estar morto, Potter? –perguntou Voldemort com um sorriso enviesado.

-Ao contrario, estou feliz por ter matado esse velho manipulador, só me deu desgraça, e me escondeu um monte de coisa. –respondeu chutando o corpo morto de Dumbledore.

Ao redor todos ouviram as palavras de Harry . Voldemort não entendeu aquilo, pensava que iria chocar Potter por ter matado o mentor dele, mas o que estava acontecendo ali, precisava entender aquilo tudo. Antes que alguém interferisse, Harry lançou um feitiço de escudo formando um circulo em volta de Voldemort e ele, ali ninguém poderia atrapalhar a luta mortal entre eles, que era só deles.

-Afinal o que você quer dizer com isso? –perguntou Voldemort curioso, ele tinha visto Harry colocar um escudo entre eles.

-Que por culpa desse velhote manipulador fui viver com os parentes mais horríveis que tive prazer de conhecer, se você soubesse do que eu estou falando, com mais razão mataria esse velhote estúpido. Meus pais estão vivos. –respondeu Harry se preparando para a luta.

Voldemort não podia crer no que tinha ouvido, era demais para ele mesmo. Voldemort sabia que Dumbledore gostava de esconder as coisas das pessoas, mas daí a mentir para um garoto que os pais estavam vivos? Dessa ele não esperava ouvir vindo de Dumbledore. Voldemort estava muito chocado com isso e se perguntava se ele tinha escondido alguma coisa dele quando era aluno de Hogwarts. No entanto ele sabia que já não tinha volta atrás, sua alma já estava manchada graças a Dumbledore.

-Esse velhote sempre escondeu coisas de mim, nunca considerei esse barbudo. –disse Harry chutando novamente o corpo morto de Dumbledore.

Ao redor todos assistiam e ouviam o que estava acontecendo dentro das barreiras que Harry tinha criado. Minerva tinha ouvido tudo e ficou completamente chocada com o que ouvia, era completamente insano, mas ela sabia que era verdade. Ela sabia que só tinha uma pessoa que poderia confirmar tudo isso que Harry dizia naquela noite para o mundo.

-Sabia que Dumbledore afugentou um casal bruxo que queria te adotar quando você tinha quatro anos? –perguntou Harry olhando os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort sem medo.

-O quê? –perguntou Voldemort chocado.

-Se você soubesse, você seria um Malfoy após tudo. Seria tio de Lucius Malfoy. Mas novamente ele afugentou mais um casal bruxo, seria parente de Parkinson quando você tinha sete anos, mas então chegou o dia que você começaria Hogwarts e você disse para Dumbledore que não queria voltar para o orfanato porque você apanhava das outras crianças mais velhas. Eu entendia a sua dor, sofri as mesmas coisas quando vivia na casa daqueles meus parentes muggles horríveis. –respondeu Harry resolvendo incinerar o corpo de Dumbledore ninguém se lembraria desse velho caduco e senil por eras.

Voldemort estava completamente chocado agora, ele sabia que merecia morrer nesse momento. Naquele momento ele tinha ouvido demais e sabia que queria que Potter o matasse, afinal Harry Potter tinha uma alma pura e dizia as maiores verdades do mundo. Ainda era inacreditável que Dumbledore manipulou a mente de todos com o propósito de causar uma guerra bruxa, ainda não entendia qual era a de Dumbledore e se perguntava se Harry Potter sabia de algo.

-Você sabe por que ele causou tudo isso? –perguntou Voldemort relaxado, tinha deixado sua varinha cair.

-Sim, Severus me disse que ele queria ser conhecido por ter salvado o mundo de pessoas maldosas que tinha saído do orfanato. Dizia que queria mudar o mundo para o melhor, mas a verdade é que ele queria causar mais dor e sofrimento a todos, ele mesmo queria banir os nascidos muggles do nosso mundo, que o lugar deles era num hospício por dizer sobre magia. Severus investigou Dumbledore por anos e por conta própria desde aquela noite 31 de outubro. –respondeu Harry, ele tinha visto Voldemort largar a varinha.

Ao redor todos ficaram chocados com a historia que Harry contava, ninguém nunca imaginou que aquilo era tudo o que Dumbledore queria para o mundo deles. Lucius tinha ouvido desde o começo, ficou chocado que ele seria sobrinho de Voldemort se Dumbledore não tivesse interferido no destino do garoto quando vivia no orfanato. Minerva estava completamente chocada com o que ouvia.

-Então minha mãe realmente amou meu pai e eu o matei. –disse Voldemort caindo de joelhos, por anos ele tinha ouvido vozes em sua mente dizendo para que ele matasse seus parentes pelo lado de seu pai, mas nunca tinha se dado conta que aquela maldita voz era de um certo velho caduco.

-Na verdade quem matou seu pai foi Dumbledore, ele vez com que você ouvisse vozes, fez com que você começasse a estudar artes das trevas da sessão restrita, fez você criar as horcruxes, mas isso tinha um preço muito alto. Com todas as horcruxes destruídas e seu corpo destruído, sua alma se perderia para sempre no infra mundo e nunca poderia reencarnar num futuro próximo…

-Essa parte não estava no livro que eu li! –interrompeu Voldemort chocado, Dumbledore tinha mexido muito com a vida dele desde Hogwarts, nunca se imaginou que ele faria com que ele perdesse para sempre no infra mundo.

-Então quantas horcruxes você pensava em criar? –perguntou Harry curioso.

-Nenhuma, eu só queria saber se tinha um jeito de ser imortal, mas então aquela voz irritante me dizia que eu devia criar pelo menos uma. –respondeu o bruxo das trevas.

-Sabia que foi um erro para você em Godric Hollow?

-O que quer dizer? –perguntou Voldemort curioso com o fato.

-Você criou acidentalmente uma horcruxe naquela noite. Um pedaço de sua alma vive em mim. –respondeu Harry olhando ao redor e tinha visto os olhares chocados de todos e ele sabia que não teria mais amigo nenhum naquele lugar.

-Terei que te matar não é? –perguntou já sabendo a resposta, ele não queria deixar nenhum pedaço de sua alma no mundo, sabendo que um dia alguma divindade poderia lhe perdoar.

-Sim. –respondeu e então esticou os braços deixando seu peito a mostra para que Voldemort o matasse.

Voldemort pegou sua varinha no chão, ele estava pronto para acabar com o sofrimento de todos, ele sabia que num futuro ele seria perdoado e queria ser perdoado. Então lançou o feitiço mortal no garoto que lhe revelou um monte de coisas, deu uma lição de vida. Ao redor todos viram o feitiço mortal acertando em cheio Harry Potter.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota autor:**

**Um capitulo foda de se escrever, mas espero que vocês gostem e comentem!**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos três capítulos**

**Um recado:**

**Eu quero que vocês leiam o meu perfil do para se inteirar do que eu penso de vocês, sim acho que to ficando bravo novo, mas enfim é o que há... Espero que vocês compreendam, mas enfim vamos para frente… Ali no meu perfil também tem as novidades para novas postagens! Então ate breve eu saberei quem leu ou não leu o aviso :D **

**Ate breve**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo oito: Tom Riddle**

Voldemort pegou sua varinha no chão, ele estava pronto para acabar com o sofrimento de todos, ele sabia que num futuro ele seria perdoado e queria ser perdoado. Então lançou o feitiço mortal no garoto que lhe revelou um monte de coisas, deu uma lição de vida. Ao redor todos viram o feitiço mortal acertando em cheio Harry Potter.

O castelo tremeu com o poderoso feitiço mortal, o escudo que Harry tinha criado ainda permanecia, mesmo tendo recebido um feitiço mortal, ali dentro ninguém poderia ultrapassar para dar cabo em Voldemort. Ao redor todos sabiam que mais alguma coisa aconteceria em qualquer momento e só estava esperando para o que era.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Nas masmorras Severus sentiu o tremor do castelo e sabia que algo tinha acontecido, resolveu que precisava de noticias e iria lá. Ron não deixou que o professor saísse, não queria perde-lo. Iran tinha agarrado o pescoço do pai quando o mesmo estava querendo lhe deixar novamente. Os três estavam assustados, os três estavam com medo de se separarem, eles não queria ver o que estava acontecendo, mas a curiosidade era maior. Nem mesmo Ginny queria saber o que estava acontecendo nos pisos acima.

-Iremos protegidos ok. Preciso saber o que esta acontecendo. –disse Severus abraçando seu noivo que estava assustado.

-Ok, mas ao menor sinal de perigo iremos embora. –respondeu sério.

-Exatamente, não pretendo machucar nenhum de nos hoje e nem nunca. –respondeu beijando os lábios do ruivo.

-Você vem Ginny? –perguntou Ron para sua irmã.

-Tudo bem. –respondeu se levantando da poltrona onde estava sentada desde que o castelo foi invadido por comensais.

Severus lançou feitiços poderosos em todos eles e saíram das masmorras bem juntos. Cada um tinha uma bolha protetora em volta, Severus estava com seu filho no colo, ele não deixaria o menino se machucar. Quando chegaram ao grande salão eles tinham visto que todos olhavam para uma bolha grande, Harry estava deitado no chão e Voldemort ajoelhado sem varinha. Severus sabia o que tinha acontecido, foi para perto de Minerva que ainda estava chocada com o que tinha presenciado naquela noite.

-O que aconteceu Minerva? –perguntou Severus.

-Harry revelou umas verdades sobre Dumbledore e depois incinerou o corpo do velho. –respondeu ainda chocada, olhou ao professor e tinha visto uma criança no colo do mesmo. –Quem é esse menino? –perguntou.

-Meu filho. –respondeu beijando a testa do menininho que olhava tudo sem entender e era a primeira vez que conhecia o castelo.

Logo os múrmuros foram ouvidos novamente e todos voltaram seus olhares para dentro da bolha gigante no meio do grande salão. Ali dentro Harry se mexia, Voldemort ficou quieto afinal seu destino tinha sido destruído por Dumbledore.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Logo que Harry sentiu o feitiço mortal no peito e ter caído para o chão o mesmo não pensou que fosse parar numa estação de trem, ali ele tinha visto Dumbledore e não gostou do que tinha visto. Ignorou o velhote e foi procurar pelo Caronte, tinha uma pessoa que não merecia ficar presa naquele lugar sabendo que nada poderia ser mudado, mas ele queria tentar a sorte. Dumbledore seguiu Harry, ele queria saber o que o menino estava aprontando.

Caronte estava na estação recolhendo os bilhetes dos passageiros que passaria para outra parte do infra mundo. Harry ficou ao lado do homem de preto que recolhia os bilhetes de todos aqueles que iriam para o trem do céu. Do outro lado tinha um trem negro que iria para o inferno.

-Preciso que você dê uma chance para Tom Riddle, sua alma foi maculada e destruída por Albus Dumbledore…

-Albus Dumbledore destruiu muitas almas aqui. Vinte delas acabaram de entrar no trem. –respondeu Caronte olhando para o garoto ao seu lado, ele percebia que o mesmo nem morto estava e sabia que algo o garoto queria.

-Tom Riddle ainda tem sua alma, um pedaço dela que ainda se segura em seu corpo para tentar viver, como sempre queria desde que tinha três anos. –disse Harry.

-O que dará em troca? –perguntou Caronte.

-Porque não pega esse velhote aqui, ele já manipulou metade de minha vida, deixei que Voldemort o matasse porque não queria carregar seu sangue me minhas mãos. Ele mentiu sobre meus pais, sobre tudo de minha vida e me vez viver uma vida miserável desde que nasci. –respondeu olhando para Dumbledore frio, ele já não confiava mais naquele ser.

-Harry! –exclamou Dumbledore não acreditando no que estava ouvindo e não sabia como Harry tinha descoberto que seus pais estavam vivos.

-Muito bem. –disse Caronte puxando Dumbledore para o trem azul que tinha aparecido, nele só entrava pessoas que tinha manchado a vida de outras, fazendo com que elas nunca poderiam voltar a renascer. Caronte era um ser que respeitava as almas e sabia que um dia elas iriam voltar a povoar o mundo.

Dumbledore foi amarrado naquele trem, ele nunca poderia voltar a renascer nem para a eternidade. Os outros que estavam esperando na fila do trem branco aplaudiram, vaiaram para tudo o que Dumbledore tinha feito com eles, estavam felizes que Dumbledore iria pagar o destino que merece. Harry simplesmente olhou frio para o velho que estava lutando contra as cordas que estava envolvidos em seu corpo, nem mesmo ele conseguia se mexer para se soltar das amarras. Caronte tinha apertado firme e tinha colocado um feitiço poderoso que só os barqueiros das almas conheciam.

Logo o trem partiu para longe, Harry olhou para Caronte sabendo que ele era o único que poderia devolver o resto da alma de Tom Riddle, o único que poderia salvar o que tinha acontecido com Tom.

-Volte. O feitiço para dar novamente vida para Tom é muito simples, basta ser poderoso…

-Sou descendente de Gryffindor…

-E Merlin. –disse uma das almas que tinha se aproximado.

-Quem é você? –perguntou Harry curioso com aquele homem.

-Meu nome é Charles Potter, seu avô. –respondeu Charles abraçando Harry.

-Bem o feitiço vai fazer com que Tom Riddle volte a ter quatro anos. O feitiço…

"revertere ad me, et revertimini ad me, et ponam oculos meos Credo vitam vivunt, sciunt gaudia."

(volte para mim, volte para mim, para que eu possa refazer minha vida, viver o amor, conhecer os prazeres da vida.)

Harry decorou o feitiço e sabia que conseguiria fazê-lo, ele sentia que poderia e ele sentia que faria o melhor, ele sentia o poder de Merlin em suas veias, mas que nunca tinha se dado conta. Caronte logo levou Harry para a porta de onde ele voltaria para a vida que ele tinha muito que viver. Harry despediu de seu avô com carinho, se lembraria dele quando fosse à hora e ele sabia que conheceria Charles quando chegasse à hora.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Harry se mexeu se sentando no chão e coçando a cabeça ele sabia que tinha falando com Caronte, ele tinha dado uma chance para Tom e salvaria aquele pedaço de alma que o outro tinha. Ele salvaria porque não tinha gostado das coisas que tinha lido no diário de Severus. Olhou ao redor para se certificar que ninguém entraria naquelas barreiras, mas nada tinha acontecido desde que tinha levado o feitiço mortal.

-Tudo bem? –perguntou Voldemort olhando sem acreditar que o mesmo que tinha recebido o feitiço mortal duas vezes e ainda estava vivo.

-Estou bem. Conversei com Caronte a seu respeito e ele me deu um feitiço que juntara todos os pedaços de sua alma num só novamente. –respondeu Harry.

-E o que esse feitiço vai fazer? –perguntou não crendo que Caronte lhe deu uma segunda chance na vida.

-Vai ter sua vida de novo. –respondeu Harry se levantando do chão e se preparando.

Voldemort sabia que queria ter aquela chance e deixaria que Potter lhe lançasse o feitiço, sabendo que não poderia fugir daquelas barreiras mágicas que estava ao redor deles. Sabia que agora Harry era o bruxo mais poderoso que já tinha conhecido em sua jornada. Voldemort viu o feitiço se formando na ponta da varinha de Harry, era azul, verde, amarelo e vermelho tudo misturado num vórtice, ele não conhecia aquele feitiço.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Todos no salão viram aquele feitiço colorido envolver o corpo de Voldemort, mas ao invés de matá-lo, ele aos poucos ia recebendo sua alma perdida ia diminuindo de tamanho. Ao redor ninguém sabia o que estava acontecendo, afinal Harry nem proferiu o feitiço, o mesmo sabia que o que quer que fosse aquele feitiço ele não deixaria ninguém saber o que ele faria. Harry tinha visto Tom recebendo sua alma de volta, percebeu aos poucos que Tom ia diminuindo de tamanho, quase desaparecendo em suas roupas mágicas.

Lily e James Potter tinham acabado de entrar pela porta do salão pronto para a batalha, mas tinha visto os aurores já prendendo todos eles, mas encaram uma bolha mágica que protegia duas pessoas. James percebeu que era seu filho Harry e Voldemort, mas o que ele via era totalmente diferente de tudo aquilo que passou em sua vida. Ate mesmo Lily não entendia como Harry conhecia aquela magia poderosa.

Severus que ficou o tempo todo ao lado de Rony viu aquela magia poderosa, pediu que o ruivo segurasse seu filho, afinal ele sabia que logo todos os comensais gritaram de dor, dor de ver aquela marca macabra sumir do braço. Rony entendeu e deu um beijo no rosto do professor desejando boa sorte. Minerva tinha visto aquilo, ela não sabia que Severus estava namorando um garoto como um Weasley.

Logo se ouviu os gritos de muitos comensais que estavam ajoelhados vendo como seu Senhor desaparecia. A marca negra que estava tatuada em seus braços ardia. Severus caiu de joelhos segurando o braço dolorido, caramba aquilo doía. Severus segurou o grito ele não queria dar aquela satisfação a ninguém, ele sabia que um dia aquilo tudo ia acontecer, mas nunca se imaginou que doeria tanto, se sentia como se tivesse recebido um balde água quente só no braço. Aos poucos a marca negra saia do corpo.

Harry parou o feitiço, ele sentia que Tom estava bem, que aquele feitiço de Caronte lhe fez ser um ser puro, sem maldades. Aquele feitiço conjurado por um ser poderoso como ele era, faria com que Voldemort deixaria de existir para sempre, fazendo dele um garotinho pequeno que logo todos viram se mexendo das roupas que estavam no chão. Harry se aproximou tirando a roupa de cima ali tinha um garotinho de não mais de cinco anos, ele olhava para todos os lugares assustado.

-Oi Tom. –disse Harry pegando o pequeno no colo.

Tom Riddle esperneava no colo de Harry, ele não sabia quem era aquele garoto, mas ele não queria ser maltrato de novo. Harry percebeu que Tom Riddle não se lembrava quem era ele, mas se lembrava das surras que tinha recebido no orfanato, mas quanto mais segurava o pequeno de encontro com seu peito, logo o menininho soube que ele não queria fazer maldade. Aos poucos Tom nem se lembrava mais das surras que tinha levado quando morava no orfanato, nem mesmo de sua vida como um Lord das trevas.

Ao redor o salão olhava tudo aquilo sem entender, sem saber o que estava acontecendo naquele momento e o que era pior ninguém sabia o que tinha feito Harry para Voldemort. Harry conjurou roupas do tamanho de Tom para vesti-lo, não deixaria que ninguém humilhasse Tom, ele já não era mais aquele ser que tinha sido obrigado a destruir o mundo porque Dumbledore não tinha ouvido o que ele disse desde o primeiro ano dele em Hogwarts. Caronte e muitas pessoas no infra mundo tinha gritado que Dumbledore não merecia renascer que ele poderia fazer mais desgraça no mundo. E nisso Harry concordava, ele não daria nenhuma chance a Dumbledore se ele tivesse a chance de ser como Caronte, Harry faria Dumbledore andar descalço num chão de fogo, faria pagar seus crimes naqueles fogos.

Logo Tom se agarrou no pescoço de Harry e ficou escondido, ele não queria olhar para ninguém.

-Esta tudo bem, cuidarei de você. –disse beijando a testa do garoto.

-Promete? –perguntou o pequeno tremendo no colo de Harry.

-Claro que prometo você é um garoto lindo, merece ser cuidado. –respondeu se levantando do chão com o menino no colo.

Então a barreira que Harry tinha criado em torno deles tinha dissipado, Harry sabia que algum dos comensais lançaria qualquer feitiço, mas nada aconteceram afinal os comensais no chão estavam catatônicos para agir. Severus ao lado de Rony estava tranquilo, ele não tinha deixado que a marca negra chegasse ao seu coração, afinal ele pertencia ao ruivo ao seu lado que estava abraçando, seu filho estava agarrado à roupa dele.

Harry se aproximou de seus pais e abraçou eles sem importar que ele ainda estivesse protegendo Tom Riddle em seu colo. Lily abraçou seu filho apertado, James limitou a consolar os dois. Logo o resto dos soldados que lutaram nessa guerra se felicitaram pelo fim da guerra, afinal tinha visto como os comensais ficavam loucos com a marca negra. Um dos aurores tinha rasgado a manga de um dos comensais para que todos vissem como a marca negra se mexia e desaparecia aos poucos.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Rony levantou o professor e ali mesmo ele fez com que o mundo soubesse que ele estava tendo um relacionamento sério com o professor mais temido de Hogwarts. Seus pais que estavam do outro lado do salão não tinham gostado de ver seu filho beijando um homem e um mais velho que o próprio. Eles viram Ginny abraçando o professor e Rony.

-É melhor irmos lá ver o que esta acontecendo. –disse Molly pronta para repreender seu filho.

Rony tinha visto o olhar de sua mãe e sabia que ela estava vindo para lhe puxar às orelhas naquele momento, mas ele não deu importância sabendo que o professor e ele estavam indo embora naquele momento e para longe de tudo e todos. Severus nem reclamou que Rony lhe tinha beijado nos lábios na frente de professores, aurores e alunos, ele não tinha se importado, afinal amava ao ruivo com loucura.

-Vamos? –chamou Severus.

-Quanto mais rápido melhor, Molly Weasley esta vindo aqui me bater com certeza. –respondeu Rony fazendo cara feia para a mulher que estava se aproximando.

-Te amo. –respondeu Severus puxando o ruivo para longe do salão.

Molly teve que correr atrás deles, mas em nenhum momento ela pensou que um elfo os levaria embora de Hogwarts. Ginny tinha visto como sua mãe tinha corrido atrás do professor e seu irmão e ela não queria se meter em encrenca.

-Sabe devia deixar o Rony em paz. –disse Ginny para sua mãe.

-Ele não pode ficar com aquele professor! –resmungou Molly.

-Ele pode ficar com ele quiser. Vou embora. –respondeu Ginny não acreditando no que tinha ouvido de sua mãe.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota autor:**

**Mais um capitulo escrito não é mesmo? Hehehehe **

**Espero que vocês gostem vejo vocês nos próximos dois capítulos**

**Comentem**

**Ate breve**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo nove: O casamento**

Desde que a guerra acabou o colégio de Hogwarts foi reconstruído e no dia primeiro de setembro como sempre os alunos foram para a escola, estudar novamente. Ninguém jamais mencionou que ali no grande salão foi o palco do final de Voldemort e começo de Tom Riddle que agora estava sendo criado por Harry como um filho pelo mesmo. E naquele ano em particular entraram os gêmeos Potter, ai sim que o mundo se inteirou das coisas que Dumbledore tinha feito com seus pais e com outras crianças, ninguém jamais tocou no nome Dumbledore, nem mesmo tinha um quadro do velho diretor na sala do diretor atual, a mesma não queria ter que olhar para ele durante seu trabalho. Beau e Rose Potter tinha entrado para o primeiro ano. Harry decidiu que terminaria seus estudos, naquele momento ele estava indo para seu ultimo ano.

Em suas férias de verão tinha conhecido sua família, tinha apresentado Tom para seus pais e o mesmo decidiram que ajudaria Harry cuidar do menino. Tom agora era um menino puro e nunca pensou em maldades afinal Harry sempre lhe dizia que a maldade machucava e fazia que alma se perdesse para sempre, Tom era um menino inteligente e sempre lia historias com Harry, os livros de artes das trevas foi proibido para o pequeno. Tom entendia o que Harry estava fazendo, ele tinha conhecimento de sua vida passada e sabia que não queria mais mexer com aquilo, afinal tinha sido machucado por anos, sem ter ninguém se preocupando com ele por muito tempo.

Lily tinha ate mesmo ido visitar seu amigo de infância em sua casa de verão, ele foi o único que manteve contato com ela, durante anos e estava agradecida que Severus tinha seguido Dumbledore naquele tempo, afinal ela não gostou nenhum pouco de ter ficado longe de seu filho mais velho. Lily se perguntou por anos o que eles estavam fazendo ouvindo as ameaças do velho caduco, mas estava feliz que Severus foi capaz de contar tudo o que acontecia com Harry em seus anos escolares.

-Lily, entre. –disse Severus que tinha abrindo a porta para sua melhor amiga de infância.

-Como você esta? Não tive a chance de conversar com você desde que você fugiu com um ruivo. –respondeu sorrindo, ela sabia que seu amigo era gay, desde sempre.

-Oras Lily, Rony odeia a mãe dele. –respondeu levando Lily para a biblioteca onde estava Rony e Iran brincando.

Tinha sido dois meses desde que tinha ido embora de Hogwarts e da festa de comemoração da morte de Voldemort. Rony tinha decidido que faria seu sétimo ano via coruja, ele sabia que sua mãe lhe mandaria um berrador novamente e não queria sofrer as humilhações novamente. Mas desde que voltaram para a mansão do professor não tinha recebido nenhuma carta dela e estava completamente feliz.

-O que a trás aqui? –perguntou quando entraram na biblioteca.

-Você que é um mestre em poções vim aqui pedir uma poção para virose. Tom ficou doente, ele não queria que Harry fosse para Hogwarts terminar os estudos. –respondeu se sentando.

-Nossa, Tom realmente se apegou muito a Harry hein. -disse Rony rindo com Iran.

-Sim, ele chama Harry de pai. –respondeu Lily franzindo o cenho.

-Não me admira. Harry sempre foi assim, ele sempre me disse que queria ter uma família, que queria ter filhos, mesmo com uma idade tão jovem. –disse Rony se lembrando de um tempo em que Harry lhe disse isso e ele ainda nem estava com o professor, mas se lembrava bem daquela noite.

-Hum –respondeu Lily pensativa.

-Acho que é porque Harry foi criado com a idiota de sua irmã que fez ficar daquele jeito, querer ter uma família que o amasse que ele pudesse amar e proteger. –disse Severus entregando um vidro de um litro para Lily.

-Sabe quando você me disse que Harry estava sendo criado pela minha irmã eu não queria acreditar, afinal ela sempre foi uma… -terminou Lily ela não diria aquele palavrão, não na frente de um menino de seis anos.

-Sempre soube que você não gostava daquela metida de sua irmã, por mim a colocava no hospício por ter trancado Harry num armário sob as escadas daquela casa. –disse Severus se sentando no chão, afinal estava brincando com Iran, o menino estava aprendendo a ler naquele dia.

Rony tinha começado a ensinar Iran a ler, o menino era muito inteligente e sempre lia alguma coisa quando estava na cama com Rony ao lado ate que ele pegasse no sono. Severus sorriu para seu filho que tinha lido uma palavra difícil do livro e ficou confuso, mas Rony explicou o que significava e ria, sabendo que estava aprendendo.

-Seu filho tem quantos anos? –perguntou Lily espantada com a inteligência do menino.

-Seis prestes a fazer sete mês que vem. –respondeu fazendo carinho nos cabelos negros do menino.

-E quando vocês dois vão se casar? –perguntou curiosa, afinal ela queria que seu amigo fosse feliz.

-Em novembro, decidimos nos conhecer um pouco mais, antes de qualquer coisa. –respondeu Rony puxando Iran para o colo e fazendo cócegas no menino esperto.

-Exatamente. Me surpreendo com esse ruivo. –disse se inclinando e beijando os lábios do ruivo em questão.

-Eu desejo felicidades aos dois, vocês merecem ser felizes. –respondeu Lily sorrindo.

-Obrigado. Tem noticias de Harry? –perguntou Severus com interesse.

-Oh sim, ele disse que o professor de poções que contrataram é um inútil. –resmungou Lily.

-E quem é o imbecil que ficou no meu lugar? –perguntou curioso, mas ele nunca voltaria, ele queria passar aquele tempo com Rony.

-Um tal de Roy Phiguimnk um alemão. –resmungou Lily, ela não gostava daquele homem, já tinha esbarrado nele uma vez.

-Charlatão como professor? O que aconteceu com Minerva pra contratar esse homem? –perguntou sem entender.

-Não me pergunte, Harry disse que não foi Minerva que contratou que foi o ministro que mandou esse homem ser professor em Hogwarts, que ele tinha que pagar sua pena com serviços comunitários. Harry disse que Tonks é a melhor professora de DCAT desde Remus. –respondeu Lily lendo a carta de eu filho.

-Hum, era de se admirar que o mundo estava deixando esse ser pagar com serviços comunitário sendo um inútil. –respondeu franzindo o cenho.

-Ainda bem que eu não estou lá, era capaz dele me querer envenenar com os ingredientes. –resmungou Rony se sentando ao lado de Severus com Iran no colo, o menino estava ficando com sono.

-E como você se cura se não pode tomar poções? –perguntou Lily curiosa com aquele fato.

-Eu tenho um homem inteligente ao meu lado, ele cuida de mim como ninguém. Nem mesmo minha mãe poderia ganhar essa luta com Sev. –respondeu Rony deitando no ombro de Severus.

Severus sorriu, envolveu o ruivo num abraço, viu Iran dormindo, sabia que o filho estava dormindo mais porque se cansava de aprender novas palavras, mas Severus amava o filho do jeito que ele era. E não se importava com a soneca que o menino tinha. Logo eles se despediram de Lily. Severus ajudou Rony a se levantar do chão para levar Iran para cama, para que o menino pudesse dormir sossegado e tranquilo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Naquela tarde Rony e Severus foram para o quarto que passaram a dividir. Namoraram um pouco. Rony ainda era tímido em aprofundar o restante, mas naquele dia ele queria que a timidez fosse para o espaço. Severus foi jogado na cama pelo ruivo. Desde aquele beijo em Hogwarts que ele sabia que Rony era um macho e o dominante da relação, ele não se importaria em ser dominado pelo ruivo que mais amava no mundo, só tinha receio em doer, tanto tempo sem fazer amor.

-Vá com calma e não tenha presa, vou precisar me acostumar com a penetração novamente. –disse Severus segurando Rony em seu colo.

-Sim eu sei. Eu preciso aprender essas coisas, não quero me casar virgem, porque na noite núpcias quero fazer selvagem com você. –respondeu desabotoando a camisa branca que Severus usava.

-Selvagem? Uau, onde foi parar meu noivo tímido? –perguntou feliz de que Rony estava mesmo querendo conhecer os prazeres carnais do corpo.

-Se tornou um homem valentão agora. –respondeu afastando a camisa do peito do noivo.

Severus sorriu com a resposta do garoto. Ajudou a tirar as roupas do caminho, Severus sabia que o ruivo queria aprender tudo antes do casamento, ele sentia que poderia se casar naquele momento, afinal o ruivo parecia impaciente. Severus tombou Rony na cama e subiu em cima dele, beijando por todo o corpo do ruivo. Rony gemia tanto, era a primeira vez que alguém fazia seus mamilos tremerem, sentiu Severus lambendo seu umbigo, ele sabia que Severus iria mais abaixo e estava um pouco envergonhado. Severus chupou Rony com cuidado para não assustar o ruivo na primeira vez em sexo oral, conforme foi chupando foi sondando a entrada virgem do ruivo com cuidado. Rony soltou um grito estrangulado num dado momento e puxou o professor para cima, não deixaria que ele acabasse com a diversão tão cedo.

Severus sorriu quando o ruivo voltou a montar em seus quadris, ele sabia que o ruivo estava envergonhado daquelas coisas, queria ensinar ao garoto tudo o que sabia sobre sexo, mas parecia que o ruivo sabia mais dele do que ele próprio. Rony sorriu para o noivo que estava deitado na cama e ele sabia que o mais velho só queria que ele aprendesse as coisas, mas sentia que sabia mais que professor naquele momento.

-Sabe que eu só quero que você vá com calma, não queremos nos machucar não é mesmo? –disse Severus para o ruivo que amava.

-Claro que sim, mas queria que você acabasse com a diversão logo cedo, ainda não brinquei com você. –respondeu se inclinando e beijando os lábios do mais velho.

-Bobo. –respondeu feliz. –Ainda que isso seja verdade, me dei conta que você é mais dominante que eu. Minha antiga relação eu era o dominante, mas agora já não me importo, só peço que vá com calma. –disse Severus.

Em dado momento Severus começou a ensinar o ruivo a lhe preparar, sentia o nervosismo do ruivo e sabia que teria que ser paciente e ensinar tudo para o ruivo. Rony por outro lado estava completamente vermelho preparando a entrada virgem do mais velho. Em poucos minutos Rony tinha dois dedos na entrada anal do professor e mexia com tanto cuidado, ele tinha medo de machucar seu noivo, tinha aprendido a amar o professor desde aquele dia no dia seguinte que saiu do hospital. Severus olhou o rosto vermelho do ruivo e sorriu, sabia que Rony estava realmente vermelho em tocar ali.

Em poucos minutos Rony estava penetrando o mais velho com cuidado, não machucaria aquele com quem queria ser feliz. Severus por outro lado estava ofegante, aquilo doía a cada vez que entrava, tinha pedido para o ruivo entrar devagar e depois que tivesse tudo dentro esperar que ele desse o sinal para se mover, afinal era a primeira vez do ruivo. Rony entendeu assim que se viu todo dentro do professor ficou encarando os olhos negros do mais velho, viu uma lagrima deslizando pelo rosto e sabia que o desconforto estava matando o mais velho, mas sabia que o outro estava feliz e ficaria parado ate que pudesse se mexer.

-Tudo bem? –perguntou Rony limpando aquela lagrima do rosto do professor.

-Sim, não imaginava que fosse doer tanto, é como se tivesse voltado a ter quatorze anos. –respondeu Severus acariciando o rosto do ruivo.

-Não me diga que perdeu a virgindade com quatorze. –disse Rony incrédulo.

-Pode apostar que sim, Kenny foi o meu primeiro e único amante naquela época, terminamos o colégio casados. –respondeu se movendo devagar.

Rony entendeu que poderia se mover naquele momento, e foi muito lento, para a insanidade do professor que estava possesso de paixão e queria que o ruivo se mexesse mais rápido, mas sabia que o ruivo queria ir devagar no começo e que só faria selvagem quando as núpcias. Severus realmente não se importava que o ruivo fosse devagar, afinal amava essa lentidão que o ruivo ia em sua próstata.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Novembro chegou rápido demais e Severus já se via correndo para o banheiro toda vez que sentia o cheiro de café e ele sabia que estava esperando seu primeiro filho com Rony. Rony por outro lado estava completamente assustado, mas sabia que o mais velho estava grávido de seu primeiro filho, ele só não imaginava que fosse ser tão cedo, mas estava feliz só de imaginar seu primeiro filho nascendo dali alguns meses. Naquele dia em especial os convidados íntimos para o casamento chegaria em algumas horas, para assistir o casamento, seu melhor amigo estava vindo para matar a saudade de seu pequeno Tom que estava com Lily. O casamento iria ocorrer naquela hora a meio dia, mas alguns convidados já tinha chegado, como Lily e James Potter com o pequeno Tom.

-Severus já esta grávido? –perguntou Lily.

-Temo que sim, mas estamos felizes. –respondeu Rony que resolveu subir para ver como andava Severus, mas sabia que nada bem.

Lily ficou a cargo do pequeno Iran quando o ruivo subiu para ver como estava seu marido no banheiro. Rony encontrou o noivo com um palito que tinha três cores diferentes ele não sabia o que era aquilo, mas sabia que o mais velho lhe diria o que tinha feito. Severus olhou para a porta que se abria e viu o noivo, sorriu para ele e mostrou o palito de três cores diferentes.

-Fiz o teste para confirmar, mas o resultado me choca ainda…

-Como assim? Porque tem três cores diferentes? –perguntou o ruivo confuso com o que via.

-São trigêmeos, dois meninos e uma menina. Azul e verde para os meninos e rosa para a menina. –respondeu Severus feliz ele nunca se imaginou que pudesse ficar grávido de trigêmeos assim tão de repente em sua primeira transa com o ruivo.

-Uau, nossa, uau. –balbuciava o ruivo.

-Tudo bem com você? –perguntou Severus atento nas emoções do ruivo.

-Claro que sim é só que eu nunca me imaginei sendo pai de trigêmeos, mas sempre quis ter filhos, não importava o que fosse, com tanto que fosse meus filhos saudáveis e felizes, ainda não consigo entender o como eles chegaram ai. –respondeu acariciando o ventre do mais velho com carinho, já amava aquelas crianças.

-Não me faça dar aulas de cegonhas aqui. –resmungou feliz, entrelaçou seus dedos nas do ruivo em seu ventre.

-Vamos casar e ser feliz certo, que o resto do mundo fique longe de nos. –disse Rony beijando o rosto do mais velho feliz de que sua família estava crescendo naquele momento.

-Morremos juntos no final não é mesmo? –perguntou Severus feliz, beijou os lábios de seu marido.

-A verdade é ate que a morte nos separe. Desde aquele dia que você me trouxe de volta para Hogwarts depois do que tinha acontecido, sinto que nossas almas foram entrelaçadas pelo destino, eu não sei explicar isso foi algo que minha mãe contava no passado, que quando menos esperamos o destino nos entrelaçaria com aquele que nos quer proteger com a alma. Severus naquele dia você disse que queria me proteger das malvadas que não pensa nos sentimentos, eu senti sua sinceridade quando me prometeu. –respondeu abraçando o mais velho apertado.

-Uau, nunca pensei que você acreditasse nessas coisas, mas esta valendo. – disse sorrindo no ombro do ruivo.

-É uma antiga tradição da família, mas desde que meus pais se casaram, ninguém mais seguiu com ela, ate que você disse. –respondeu se afastando um pouco do noivo.

Severus sorriu, nunca pensou que fosse acabar entrelaçado pelo ruivo, ficava se imaginando o que aconteceria se não tivesse se apaixonado pelo ruivo naquele dia.

-O que aconteceria se eu não tivesse me apaixonado por você naquele dia? –perguntou curioso.

-Você sofreria, afinal foi o que prometeu que me protegeria, posso ter dito que não deveríamos, mas já tinha me apaixonado naquele beijo que você me deu no hospital. Você seria o único a sofrer as conseqüências daquele dia e eu ficaria a minha vida toda tentando entender o que saiu errado. –respondeu Rony olhando os olhos negros que amava.

Severus entendeu naquele instante que aquela coisa do destino na família do ruivo era completamente sério. Agora entendia porque seus pais não eram almas gêmeas, eles estavam com medo de se perder se não fosse. Severus sabia que o ruivo não tinha encontrado sua alma gêmea antes de que ele pudesse prometer aquilo para ele.

-E se você tivesse encontrado sua alma gêmea antes que eu prometesse alguma coisa? –perguntou curioso, ele queria conhecer tudo.

-Eu não sei, acho que vocês dois brigariam para ver quem ficaria com o premio, mas de uma coisa eu sei, você foi o único, Lavender não fez nada e ela foi a única que eu namorei e também foi a vaca metida que queria controlar minha vida como minha mãe, não deixaria que alguém controlasse minha vida antes de que pudesse se tornar um adulto legal. Severus estou feliz que você me fez livrar dela assim num piscar dos olhos…

-Se deitou com ela? –perguntou curioso.

-Claro que não, depois que minha irmã me disse que ela estava querendo que eu assinasse o contrato com a equipe de chudley cannons eu me dei conta que ela só estava interessada em dinheiro e não em mim. Não me envolveria com ninguém que só pensa em dinheiro e não sentimentos das pessoas com quem se relaciona. Me casarei com você porque me apaixonei completamente, você cuidou de mim depois que descobriu meus problemas com as poções e não te reprocho, afinal é assim que uma relação tem ser, de amor verdadeiro. –respondeu beijando o rosto de Severus.

-Fico feliz, mas me diga, eu fui seu primeiro então? –perguntou com cuidado e curiosidade.

-Assim como você com Kenny, sim você foi o meu primeiro e único e como disse ate que a morte decida que devo experimentar com desconhecidos, mas você será o único para mim em minha vida, não importa o que aconteça. –respondeu abraçando Severus novamente apertado.

-Eu te amo. –disse Severus pela primeira vez.

-Oras, também, mas acho que já devemos nos aprontar para o nosso casamento. Ele é só para uma única vez na vida. –respondeu beijando os lábios do professor mais apaixonado do que estava,

Severus sorriu, nunca pensou que a historia que fosse ouvir do ruivo fosse de puro amor e estava feliz de poder ser dono daquele amor que o ruivo professava para si e não deixaria que ninguém quebrasse aquele laço, afinal era completamente puro.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Nas horas seguintes, Rony ficou com Harry que estava ali lhe ajudando a se preparar para o casamento e estava feliz que seu melhor amigo se casaria por amor e não por capricho, tinha visto o ruivo feliz quando lhe tinha contado que ia ser pai de trigêmeos. Rony vestia um terno preto e uma gravata verde em nome de Severus. Iran e Tom estava ali ambos com pequenos ternos brancos eles seriam os príncipes de honra dos noivos. Tom e Iran tinha se tornado amiguinhos e esperava entrar juntos para Hogwarts. Iram tinha sete anos e o pequeno Tom tinha cinco ainda, faria seis em dezembro.

Meio dia em ponto os noivos se encontraram no salão de festas da mansão Prince, ali o espaço era grande para fazer a festa do casamento. Ali era onde estavam os convidados da festa, apenas os mais próximos que apoiavam aquela união. Ginny Weasley estava com seu namorado Neville Longbottom. Harry estava com Hermione que ainda não conseguia entender como seu amigo ruivo se casaria com o professor. Lily e James Potter estava de um lado de Harry, assim como os irmãos mais novos de Harry, ambos sentados na frente de seus pais. Beau e Rose Potter ambos tinha caído na casa de Ravenclaw para decepção de James, mas estava feliz pelo gêmeos. Minerva também estava ali como convidada, e madrinha do casamento para os dois. Remus e Tonks estava ali, Tonks estava grávida de seu primeiro filho com Remus e estava feliz com aquilo, afinal amava seu marido lupino.

Severus entrou com um terno preto e uma gravata vermelha, Iran e Tom estava a sua frente cada um levando uma almofadinha branca nela tinha cada um, uma aliança. Rony estava feliz e ver que Severus estava nervoso, mas feliz. No final os maridos dançaram juntos para abrir a pista de dança para os convidados. Rony gostou da musica que tocava naquele momento e estava feliz, afinal era o que Severus estava fazendo naquele momento.

Here we are, talkin' 'bout forever  
Both know damn well, It's not easy together  
We've both felt love, we've both felt pain  
I'll take the sunshine over the rain

And I'll try  
To love only you  
And I'll try  
My best to be true  
Oh darling, I'll try

So I'm not scared, it's worth a chance to me  
Take my hand, let's face eternity  
Well, I can't tell you that I'll never change  
But I can swear that in every way

I'm not perfect, just another man  
But I will give you all that I am

Rony tinha simplesmente gostado daquela musica que tocava naquele momento, tocava seus sentimentos naquele momento e ambos estava tentando ser feliz. James e Lily logo entraram na pista de dança, assim como Ginny e Neville, Harry e Hermione foram os últimos a entrar na pista de dança.

Remember when I was young and so were you  
And time stood still and love was all we knew  
You were the first, so was I  
We made love and then you cried  
Remember when

Remember when we vowed the vows  
And walk the walk  
Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard  
We lived and learned, life threw curves  
There was joy, there was hurt  
Remember when

Remember when old ones died and new were born  
And life was changed, dissassembled, rearranged  
We came together, fell apart  
And broke each other's hearts  
Remember when

Remember when the sound of little feet  
Was the music  
We danced to week to week  
Brought back the love, we found trust  
Vowed we'd never give it up  
Remember when

Remember when thirty seemed so old  
Now lookin' back it's just a steppin' stone  
To where we are,  
Where we've been  
Said we'd do it all again  
Remember when  
Remember when we said when we turned gray  
When the children grow up and move away  
We won't be sad, we'll be glad  
For all the life we've had  
And we'll remember when

Rony se deu conta que Severus tinha escolhido aquele cantor para tocar musicas bonitas e já estava amando o mesmo. Iran estava dançando com Tom que estava nervoso e tropeçava, mas o menino ria, Rony tinha apontado para Severus a situação dos meninos. Eles tinham certeza de que em algum futuro próximo esses dois poderiam acabar juntos, disso não tinha duvidas.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota autor:**

**Espero que vocês estejam prontas para o final da fic, deixei aqui duas musicas românticas para vocês do Alan Jackson ouça elas para imaginar o casamento! As musicas são I'll Try e Remember When.**

**Vejo vocês no epilogo da fic...**

**Bora comentar!**

**Ate breve**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo dez: Epilogo**

**Ensinando a viver**

Rony estava feliz de que tinha se casado com Severus Snape, afinal o professor sempre lhe protegia e ensinava a lidar com suas alergias. E foi nesse mesmo dia de seu casamento que descobriram que ia ser pais de trigêmeos, ele estava feliz demais para acreditar em algo como aquilo, mas confiava cegamente em Severus. Severus por outro lado estava feliz com Rony, tinha descoberto um lado divertido do ruivo, um lado que lhe ensinou a voltar a viver e amar alguém novamente. Ele ainda não acreditava que naquele dia no hospital ele acabaria se apaixonando pelo ruivo do trio de ouro de Hogwarts.

Iran amava o pai ruivo e não se importava que o outro não fosse realmente seu pai biológico, mas amava, afinal o ruivo tinha lido bastante historias para ele desde que se conheceram, e ele sabia que um dia queria poder escrever suas próprias imaginações, uma biografia das coisas que acontece em sua vida no dia a dia.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Depois do casamento Severus dançou bastante com Rony, mas depois de um tempo decidiu se sentar antes que ficasse com tonturas, afinal estava grávido de trigêmeos e ele queria levar aquela gravidez adiante, sempre quis que Iran tivesse irmãos para pudesse contar no futuro quando ele não estivesse mais por perto, assim como ele queria ter irmãos quando era mais jovem, mas seu pai muggle era tão homofobico e louco que não queria pedir mais nada para ninguém, por isso sempre cresceu solitário ate conhecer o amor de sua vida em Hogwarts.

Severus ainda queria ouvir as historias de Rony Weasley, ele sabia que tinha mais algo que o ruivo ainda não tinha contado. Severus sabia que Rony contaria assim que estivesse pronto para revelar o que quer que fosse, afinal o mesmo não gostava de esconder nada. Ali sentado na mesa dos noivos, ele tinha visto o ruivo dançar com sua irmã, Harry dançando com Hermione. Viu seu filho Iran dançando com o pequeno Tom que se perdia em seus próprios pés, ele sabia que seu filho no futuro iria acabar tendo um romance com esse pequeno ser, só esperava que fosse totalmente diferente do que tinha acontecido no passado na vida de Tom Riddle. E então viu Neville pedir a mão de Ginny para voltar a dançar.

Rony viu Severus sentado na mesa dos noivos e sorriu, resolveu ir ver como o outro estava, mesmo sendo o mais jovem naquela relação, ele se preocupava pra valer com o mais velho e não deixaria nada passar com ele.

-Tudo bem com você? –perguntou Rony se sentando ao lado do marido.

-Sim, só um pouco cansado. –respondeu apertando a mão que o ruivo colocou em seu joelho.

-Tem uma tradição da família que não precisamos seguir…

-De que fala? –perguntou confuso.

-Bem, você sabe que minha mãe engravidou sete vezes certo, a tradição de nossa família é tão estranha que tenho medo dela própria. A tradição da família é que temos que ter uma menina. Mas você vê Sev, você esta grávido de trigêmeos e uma delas é uma menina, não precisaremos correr o risco de nos converter em coelhos e procriar ate nascer uma menina. –respondeu Rony apertando a mão do marido.

-Realmente, eu não acho que conseguiria levar outra gravidez adiante. –sussurrou um pouco assustado com aquelas tradições da família do ruivo.

-Sabe Sev, eu queria ter uma família normal, eu tenho certeza de que a nossa família vai ser normal tanto quanto quero. –disse beijando o rosto do mais velho que tinha ficado vermelho com o mimo.

Então uma outra musica tocou, Severus ficou atento naquela musica, o ritmo dela tinha lhe chamado a atenção. Tinha visto Lily e James se agarrando na pista de dança, assim como Harry e Hermione.

She's like the wind through my tree  
She rides the night next to me  
She leads me through moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun  
She's taken my heart  
(But) she doesn't know what she's done

Feel her breath in my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind

I look in the mirror and all I see  
Is a young old man with only a dream  
Am I just fooling myself  
That she'll stop the pain?  
Living without her  
I'd go insane

I feel her breath in my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind

I feel your breath in my face  
Your body close to me  
Can't look in your eyes  
You're out of my league  
Just a fool to believe (just a fool to believe)  
She's like the wind (just a fool to believe)  
Just a fool to believe (she's like the wind)  
Just a fool to believe (just a fool to believe)  
She's like the wind (just a fool to believe)  
Just a fool to believe  
She's like the wind (just a fool)

(She's like the wind)  
(She's like the wind)  
(Just a fool)  
(She's like the wind)  
(Just a fool)

Rony se levantou e pediu a mão de Severus para abraçar ele naquele momento, ele sabia que aquela musica chamaria a atenção do outro, afinal lembrava um pouco sua falecida mãe.

Look into my eyes  
You will see what you mean to me  
Just search your heart, search your soul  
And when you find me there  
You'll search no more

Don't tell me  
It's not worth trying for  
You can't tell me  
It's not worth dying for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do, I do it for you

Just look into your heart  
And you will find  
There's nothing there to hide  
Just take me as I am, take my life  
I would give it all  
I would sacrifice

Don't tell me  
It's not worth fighting for  
I can't help it  
There's nothing I want more  
You know it's true  
Everything I do, I do it for you

There's no love like your love  
And no other could give more love  
There's nowhere, unless you're there  
All the time, all the way yeah

Oh, you can't tell me  
It's not worth fighting for  
I can't help it  
There's nothing I want more  
I would fight for you  
I'd lie for you  
Walk the wild for you  
Yeah, I'd die for you

You know it's true  
Everything I do, ooooh,  
I do it for you

Severus adorou ouvir aquela outra musica que tinha acabado de tocar, se apertou no abraço do ruivo, já amava a esse ruivo com loucura, nem mesmo sua falecida mãe ganhou uma canção tão forte como aquela que tinha tocado naquele momento.

-Eu te amo. –disse Severus deitado no ombro do ruivo.

-Também. Cuidarei de você e você de mim. –respondeu Rony beijando a testa de Severus.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Meses mais tarde**

Severus passou seus últimos dois meses deitado na cama por causa das dores dos pés inchados, ele já não agüentava mais de pé, mas estava feliz que logo acabaria o sofrimento de tentar fazer alguma coisa em seu laboratório. Ele estava feliz que Rony tinha conseguido publicar três livros de historia para crianças. Iran tinha ilustrado o livro, afinal Rony adorava os desenhos que o menino fazia quando ouvia suas historias antes de querer publicar.

Então os dois últimos meses da gravidez passou e Severus entrou em trabalho de parto. Rony tinha chamado Poppy e Lily como Severus pediu, pediu para Harry ficar cuidando de Iran quando ele ia ajudar Severus no parto. Harry ficou um pouco assustado, mas ficou feliz ao ver como seu melhor amigo se ruborizava enquanto subia as escadas para os andares superiores. Iran no entanto sabia o que ia acontecer, ficou sentado em sua mesa de desenhos e começou a rabiscar um desenho para entregar para seu pai Severus. Tom tinha ficado no colo de Harry assustado sem saber o que estava acontecendo naquele momento.

Os novos bebês já tinham nomes escolhidos, os meninos se chamariam Luke Cage Weasley-Snape, Michael Williams Weasley-Snape a menina se chamaria Ellen Lily Weasley-Snape. Severus tinha escolhido o nome da menina a partir de sua mãe, afinal nunca esqueceria quem lhe tinha colocado no mundo, sentia muito a falta de sua mãe naquele caso. Luke tinha sido Rony que tinha escolhido, era um nome a partir de um personagem de um de seus livros e Severus tinha escolhido Michael por que sempre gostou daquele nome.

As três crianças nasceram saudáveis e fortes, os meninos nasceram um ruivo e um de cabelos negros, já a menina ela herdou as madeixas ruivas escuras, quase se tornando roxo escuro. Severus sorriu para a mistura de cores nos tufos de cabelos no rostinho de seus trigêmeos, mas estava feliz de que cada um herdou um tom de cabelo diferente. Rony sorriu divertido por aquela mistura estranha nos cabelos, mas estava feliz de que os meninos não seriam iguais. Um momento depois Iran entrou no quarto de seus pais levando o desenho que tinha feito para eles. Um desenho que retratava o nascimento dos trigêmeos. Iran sorriu quando conheceu os trigêmeos no berço grande, ele tinha ficado feliz quando seus pais lhe tinham contado que ele ia ganhar três irmãos para brincar no futuro.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Anos mais tarde**

Com um tempo a família Weasley-Snape cresceu, Iran estava indo para seu primeiro ano naquele momento e estava feliz por aquilo, ele finalmente iria conhecer os prazeres de aprender magia, ele queria seguir os mesmos caminhos que seu pai. Os trigêmeos tinham cinco anos e estavam um pouco triste pela partida de Iran para a escola naquele ano. Severus tinha aberto finalmente uma farmácia de poções no Beco Diagonal, ele trabalhava ali das oito da manha ate às quatro da tarde depois desse horário ele estava em casa cuidando de sua família e se deixando ser cuidado pelo ruivo. Rony naquela altura já tinha publicado mais de vinte livros e era conhecido como um escritor fantástico.

Harry e Hermione tinham se casado e se mudado para Austrália onde os pais de Hermione viviam. Tom tinha dez anos e estava ansioso para entrar em Hogwarts e ficar o tempo inteiro perto de Iran, ele não admitiria nunca, mas tinha saudades do garoto. Harry e Hermione tinham uma menina que tinha nascido dois anos antes. Seu nome era Rosália, era uma copia perfeita de Hermione, só mudava o estilo do cabelo, seu cabelo era totalmente rebelde. Hermione se via grávida pela segunda vez e ela tinha certeza de que era um menino. Harry tinha se tornado auror e Hermione tinha se tornado diretora da Fundação dos Direitos das Criaturas Mágicas.

Ginny e Neville também se casaram, tiveram um casal de gêmeos e eram felizes. Neville tinha se tornado o novo professor de herbologia da escola de magia e feitiçaria de Hogwarts. Ginny tinha se tornado jogadora de quadribol das harpias.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Iran Snape tinha freqüentado a casa de Ravenclaw para orgulho de Severus que sabia que seu filho cairia naquela casa desde sempre. Tom Riddle Potter tinha freqüentado a casa de Hufflepuff por ser um garoto medroso e sempre ficava por perto de Iran, não importava que era de casa diferentes, os dois quando estavam freqüentando seu sétimo e sexto ano acabaram por namorar. Iran tinha levado Tom para um lugar privado onde tiveram sua primeira vez. Tom foi totalmente dominado por Iran, que lhe beijava ferozmente antes de ir para mais além. Tom estava nervoso com aquilo, mas amava ao garoto Snape. Iran tombou Tom na cama da sala precisa onde estavam. Suas roupas foram tiradas do caminho. Iran beijou o corpo de Tom todinho. O pequeno teve suas pernas separadas, vermelho tapou seu pênis. Iran sorriu, masturbou rápido e começou a esfregar seu mastro no ânus virgem do pequeno Tom. Tom ficou com medo ao sentir a ponta do pênis de seu namorado cutucar seu buraco anal, o sentiu entrando aos poucos. No fundo Iran foi carinhoso na primeira vez de Tom.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Severus e Rony foram felizes para sempre. Sua família tinha quatro filhos e quinze netos e três bisnetos...

**-\\-\\-\\-\\-\**

**Nota autor:**

**Fiquem com esse final feliz!**

**Ate a próxima fic!**


End file.
